


Broken Hardware

by Vegorott



Series: Heart-Wired [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing just wants to be loved, Emotional Manipulation, Google is lost and confused, M/M, and Micro gives him what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Bing just wants someone to care for him, to give him attention, to love him. One day a new ego named Microsoft Edge appears and gives him what he wants. But what Micro wants is something completely different.





	1. Meet Micro

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out as a joke ego in my Discord and now it has blossomed into this beautiful story. I hope all of you enjoy!

“Googs! Hey, Googs!” Bing yelled excitedly as he ran into the other search engine’s room. 

“Not now, Bing.” Google growled, several screens in front of him. 

“But, Googs. I came up with this really cool-”

“Not now!” Google snapped, not looking at the other man. Bing’s smile quickly melted into a frown and his entire body slumped over as he walked back out, closing the door behind him. He perked up a little when he saw that Wilford was walking down the hall. 

“Hey, Wil, wanna see-”

“I’m sorry Bingy-boy, but I have something very dire to get to.” Wilford said quickly and went passed Bing. 

“Da-” 

“Later.” Dark cut Bing off before he could even get his name out, following Wilford into Google’s room. 

“Yeah...later.” Bing scratched his head and left the Iplier Manor. 

Bing found himself wondering further and further away from the Manor. He eventually ended up a park and he sat down on one of the benches. A group of young adults were sitting on the grass under a tree. One of them was on their knees, waving their arms around as they told a story and the others were all laughing. They all looked so happy with each other. They were all friends. Bing caught that two of them were holding hands and he looked at his own, empty, one. Would anyone ever want to hold his hands like that? Would anyone actually sit around and listen to his stories like that? Would anyone actually ever love him? 

“Excuse me?” Bing was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. He turned his head and saw a man that looked just like him, but his hair was slicked back and he wore a pair of square glasses. His attire was formal as well, a light blue sweater vest covered a white button up that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. There was also a dark blue tie around his neck that was mostly covered by the sweater vest.

“Oh, Mark must have made a new ego.” Bing popped up to his feet and held out a hand. “I’m Bing.” He greeted happily. 

“I’m Microsoft Edge.” The new ego took Bing’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “But you can call me Micro.” 

“I…” Bing could feel his face warming up a little, he also had this feeling in the back of his head that he knew that name, but ignored it as Micro released his hold on his hand and stepped a little closer. 

“I’ve heard that there’s supposed to be a Manor of some sort for us?” Micro asked, voice deep and calming. 

“Y-Yeah. I can walk you there.” Bing cleared his throat when he realized that he was squeaking. “You’ll have to talk with Dark, he’s kind of the ‘head-ego’.” 

“Lead the way.” Micro gave Bing a smile that caused his face to warm up again. 

“Okay.” Bing croaked out, quickly turning away in embarrassment and began walking. Why was he acting like this? He’s an Iplier. He’s an Iplier like the others and it’s a matter of time before he ignores him as well.

“Who’s all there?” Micro asked. 

“Huh?” 

“Who’s all at the Manor. By the sounds of it, it’s more than you and Dark.” Mirco clarified. 

“Oh. Well...there’s Wilford, he’s amazing with guns, and the Jim twins; RJ and CJ. RJ does all of the talking and CJ loves his camera.” Bing chuckled a little bit thinking of them. “There’s Bim, the amazing show host, and Host, he can see the future and Ed Edgar can sell you almost anything. There’s Dr. Iplier, our amazing doctor and Silver, the awesome superhero and Yandere, our cute little love bug and my good pal, Google.” Bing was counting the other egos off on his fingers, not seeing that Micro raised his eyebrows when Bing said Google’s name. “There’s also the Septiceyes, but you can meet them later.” 

“And what about you?” Micro moved so he was walking right next to Bing, his arm lightly brushing Bing’s. 

“What about me?” Bing asked, swallowing thickly. 

“You’ve spent so much time complimenting the others, I haven’t heard you say anything about yourself yet.” Bing found himself sputtering a little, no one really asked about him. 

“I...I’m a search engine.” Bing answered. 

“And?” 

“Uh...I invented a really cool thing.” 

“I’d love to see it.” 

“Really!?” Bing perked up with joy. 

“Of course.” Micro stopped when Bing did. 

“Well, I heard Chase saying something about not liking having to carry his skateboard around everywhere, but saying that Heelys weren’t cool, so I made these.” Bing jumped into the air and clicked his feet together, the bottom of his shoes became two halves of a skateboard and they attached together by the time Bing landed. “Ta-da!” 

“That is amazing.” Micro complimented. 

“I’ve been working on this bad-boy for months.” Bing felt himself bursting with pride. Someone was actually complimenting something he worked so hard on. Something that none of the others wanted to even look at. Bing got lost in his head and didn’t realize that he had begun to roll away. 

“Bing!” Micro laughed and grabbed Bing’s arm, preventing him from running into someone. 

“Oh, sorry.” Bing laughed before jumping up again and making the skateboard go back into his shoes. “Thanks, man.” Bing chuckled, the sound lasting longer than it should when he realized that Micro was holding his arm. 

“Didn’t want you to get hurt.” Micro gave Bing’s arm a tap, a light spark traveling through him before Micro let go. “Shall we keep going?” Bing took a moment to blink a few times and calm his heart monitor.

“Y-Yeah, bro.” 

_ x~x~x  _

“Everything should be in proper running order now. I’m still looking into what caused the malfunctions.” Google said as he, Wilford and Dark left his room. 

“There’s a newbie!” Bing’s voice echoed from the front door of the manor. “And he’s a search engine!” 

“That will explain the malfunction.” Google sighed, heading down with Dark and Wilford. 

“As we can see, there is a new beep-boop in the Iplier home.” Reporter Jim spoke into his microphone as Cameraman Jim pointed his camera at Micro. 

“Hello, RJ and CJ.” Mico greeted kindly. 

“The beep-boop knows our names! Abort! I repeat! Abort!” The Jim twins took off. 

“That’s Dark.” Bing pointed at the demon as he entered the room. 

“Mark created a new ego? For what purpose?” Dark asked. 

“Why did he create the rest of you?” Micro asked back. Dark let out an amused hum. 

“At least this one is intelligent. Come with me and I will fill you in on everything and set you up a room.” Dark turned around and walked away. 

“Hey, Bing. Would you mind coming with me? I don’t wanna be with him alone.” Micro said softly to Bing. 

“S-Sure!” Bing was never asked to join anyone and he had to deal with Dark on his own when he was first created and it was not pleasant. Very scary and very awkward. 

“We all live here in this Manor so it’s easier to keep track of all of us. You will soon learn that I am not always around due to other commitments that I am a part of.”  Dark stated as the three men walked. 

“His commitment is Anti, you’ll meet him later.” Bing whispered to Micro, smiling when he chuckled at his joke. 

“I believe this room will be most appropriate for you, it is across from Bing’s and next to Google’s.” Dark opened the door. “There is paperwork on the desk I expect to be read, signed and returned to me within a week. There is an extra copy of everything so you have something to refer to in case of any questions in the future.” Dark waited a moment for questions and began walking away when he got none. “And yes, you will be meeting Anti later. He’s coming over for dinner tonight and I expect you to behave, Bing.” He added as he left. 

“That gives me an hour to do what I want.” Bing chuckled. 

“You all eat dinner together?” Micro asked.

“Sometimes. Like, once a week or something.” Bing shrugged. “It just depends on if someone feels like cooking.” 

“Do you enjoy the dinners?” 

“It’s nice to not eat alone.” Bing answered. “Now, how about I give you a rundown on that paperwork so you don’t gotta read it?” 

“I would love that.” Micro flashed that smile again and it took Bing a moment to gather himself before following Micro into his room. 


	2. Dinner And A Show

“Out of all of the engines Mark choices to create, it’s him.” Google growled under his breath as he sat at the table. 

“I guess you could say I have a thing for men in ties.” Anti chuckled, leaning against Dark as he teased Micro. 

“They are quite flattering, aren’t they?” Micro chuckled as well.

“They’re a great tool to use.” Anti wrapped his hand up in Dark’s tie. 

“When we’re alone.” Dark corrected, allowing Anti to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re no fun.” Anti pouted. 

“Tell me that later tonight.” Dark said softly but was heard by everyone. 

“You two hound-dogs can’t stay off of each other, now can you?” Wilford laughed. Bing just smiled and shifted in his seat, the jealousy oblivious to everyone. 

“What can I say? I’m irresistible.” Anti released Dark’s tie and put his hands on his face. “Isn’t that right, Darky-baby?” 

“I couldn’t get rid of you, even if I tried.” Dark chuckled. 

“Could y’all not be sickeningly sweet for five minutes so I can eat?” Ed Edgar huffed, his mustache moving with his words. 

“CJ, eat.” Bim lowered Cameraman Jim's camera and put a fork in his hand. 

“So, do you know Google or Bing?” Yandere asked, tilting her head at the new ego. 

“Sort of.” Micro answered. 

“I created him.” Google stated, everyone’s attention going to him. “And he was defective.” 

“Googs, don’t be so mean to him.” Bing said, no one was expecting Bing to speak up. 

“I am not being mean. I am simply making a statement.” Google protested. 

“Your statement is being a dick.” Bing huffed. 

“Fight, fight, fight!” Anti chanted. 

“They are not fighting.” Dark said as a warning to the search engines. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Anti changed his chant and earned a sigh from the demon. 

“I would like to excuse myself from the table.” Google threw down his napkin as he stood and walked out before anyone spoke. 

“Someone’s pissy.” Anti muttered.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Dark forbid anyone from asking Micro any more questions about his past, not wishing to deal with that anymore and saying that there was plenty of times to learn everything later. Eventually, everyone finished and cleaned up the mess, Bing took Google’s plate and rinsed it off, feeling guilty for making him leave dinner early. After he was done, he walked back to his room with Micro, saying goodnight to the newest search engine before closing his door. Bing spent some time scrolling through Tumblr before preparing himself to shut down for the night. He let out a hum when there was a knock on his door. 

“Micro?” Bing said when he was greeted by the sight of the other android when he answered the door. 

“Do you mind if I sleep here?” Micro asked, sheepishly rubbing his arm. 

“Uh...sure, I mean, no problem.” Bing stepped to the side to let Micro in before shutting the door. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah. It’s just weird to sleep alone, isn’t it?” Micro asked, going over to Bing’s bed and crawling in. “I’ve been surrounded by people ever since I was created, sleeping alone doesn’t sound right.” 

“I thought the same thing when I first came in.” Bing said, going to his bed but not getting in just yet. “But the others told me you get used to it.”

“Are you?” Micro asked. 

“No.” Bing admitted, joining Micro. “But you just do it.” 

“How?”

“How what?” 

“How do you sleep?” Bing smiled a little, realizing that this must be Micro’s first day with a body. He was just a string of consciousness before this. 

“You just kind of shut off.” Bing answered.

“Shut off?” There was a hint of fear in Micro’s voice. 

“You just tell your body that you want to rest and it’ll shut off and start charging.” 

“What if you don’t wake back up?” Micro played with his fingers. 

“You’ll wake when your fully charged and you can even set a little timmer in case you have to get up at a certain time.” Bing explained. 

“Will you be here when I power back up?” Micro asked, taking Bing’s hand. Bing felt a soft spark again, was that something that happened between search engines? He never really touched Google so he had nothing to really compare it to. 

“Y-Yeah.” Bing felt his face flush when Micro moved a little closer, his other hand moving to hold Bing’s wrist. 

“Good.” Micro said and closed his eyes. 

Bing just laid there and stared. What was this? What was this warm feeling in his chest? Why was Micro being so nice to him? How come he never felt like this around the others? He’s only known Micro for a day and he already liked him so much. 

_ What was this? _

_ x~x~x _

“Fuck or cuddle?” Anti asked when he caught Bing and Micro leaving the same room. 

“What?” Bing stiffened. 

“Did you fuck or cuddle?” Anti explained. “You two slept in the same room and in the same bed, I’m assuming, so something happened.” Anti went over to Micro and nudged him with an elbow. “Tell me I wasn’t the only one who got some last night.” 

“Anti, leave them alone.” Dark said with a sigh, coming down the hallway. 

“I’m just asking an innocent question.” Anti sang, giving Bing a wink. 

“When is anything innocent with you?” Dark asked with a light chuckle. 

“Excuse you, I’m a sweet innocent little boy.” Anti giggled and skipped over to Dark, latching himself to his arm. “I would never be crude.” 

“Your mouth was doing something crude last night.” Dark held Anti’s chin and tilted his head up, giving him a kiss. Bing let out a soft squeak and turned away while Micro just laughed softly.

“Someone’s easily flustered.” Mirco said in a whisper to Bing. 

“What!? No!? I…” Bing’s face was bright red and he crossed his arm, tucking his chin into his chest. 

“That’s a no on the fucking.” Anti said, tugging on Dark’s arm. “Nothing wrong with just cuddling.” He called as he and Dark walked away. 

“Morning, Google.” Micro greeted Google when he came out of his room. 

“I definitely wanted to see something that’s default and defective this morning.” Google scoffed and left the two. 

“He’s not the kindest, is he?” Micro said as Bing rubbed his arms, a large frown on his face. 

“He’s just not a morning person.” Bing said. 

“Or an afternoon person. Or an evening person.” Micro huffed.

“You just met him on a bad day. He’s really cool once you get to know him.” Bing said. “You can’t know everything about a person in a day.”

“I already know that I like you.” Micro used his smile and Bing felt his chest warm up again. 

“You-You can’t mean that.” Bing stuttered. 

“Of course, I do. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and you barely know me. You let me sleep in your bed last night. You’re a caring person with a soft-heart.” Micro put a hand on Bing’s shoulder and Bing was too busy blushing from the compliments to realize that there was no spark that time. 

“Thanks.” Bing rubbed his nose, trying to hide his red face. 

“I’m glad that I found you first before the Manor.” Micro rubbed his thumb into Bing’s shoulder. Bing let out an awkward chuckle. “Maybe we could-” 

“Bingy-Boy!” Wilford greeted loudly as he walked up to them. “What was that thing you wanted to show me yesterday?” Bing perked up at Wilford’s interest. 

“Let me get my shoes and I’ll show you!” Bing bounced a little and ran back into his room. 

“He’s an eccentric chap, isn’t he?” Wilford said to Micro. 

“He is indeed.” Micro said back, a large, forced, smile on his face. 


	3. Love The Robot

“So, I’ve noticed that you and Micro are getting along very well, my little Bingy-boy.” Wilford said in a teasing tone as he joined Bing on the couch. 

“We’re friends.” Bing said, not catching what Wilford was implying. 

“Friends that are always by each other’s side every single day for three weeks.” Wilford sang, making Bing finally get it. 

“You and Dark are together a lot.” Bing protested. 

“But do me and Dark sleep in the same room every night? Are we always touchy-feely? And neither of us keep trying to come up with excuses to be with the other alone.” Wilford started slapping Bing’s shoulder. “Just admit that you’re dating!” 

“We’re not! I mean...I don’t think, I…” Bing curled up. “I don’t know.” 

“How do you not know, man!?” Wilford took Bing by the shoulders and shook him. “Give that robot some love!” 

“Am I missing something?” Micro asked as he stepped back into the room. 

“Nothing at all! I’m just simply giving my pal some words of advice.” Wilford clapped a dizzy Bing on the shoulders before getting up. “Make sure to do what I said.” He added with a wink and left the two alone. 

“What was Wilford telling you to do?” Micro asked as he handed Bing a can of soda. 

“N-Nothing.” Bing stuttered, hand shaking a little as he attempted to open the can. 

“Are you sure? Because I thought I heard him shout ‘give that robot some love’.” Micro sat next to Bing, he sat very close to Bing. Bing let out a few sounds and he dropped his soda, very grateful he hadn’t managed to open it. 

“He was just teasing.” Bing weakly laughed. 

“Was he?” Micro placed his own soda on the ground and moved even closer to Bing. Bing wasn’t able to form words and he just nodded. “I think he was making a good point.” Micro placed a hand on Bing’s thigh and he leaned forward. “Maybe I should give a robot some love.” Bing’s eyes went wide as Micro held his chin and was only inches away from him. “Shouldn’t I?” Micro whispered and tilted Bing's head up, giving him a kiss, a little spark went against Bing’s lips. “Nothing more than just an innocent kiss, right?” Micro asked when they parted. “Although, when is anything ever innocent in this house?” Bing put his hands on Micro’s chest to prevent him from giving him another kiss. “Aw, is my little Bingy flustered?” Bing just let out a squeal and hid his face in Micro’s chest. “How adorable.” Micro chuckled with a very large smile on his face and resting his arms on Bing, one went to his head and the other was on his upper arm. Bing could feel his body heating up and feeling Micro’s hands on his skin made him even warmer and as if he was being shocked gently. It was a great feeling.  

“Called it!” Wilford’s shout made Bing yelp and fall off of the couch while Micro stayed on, looking irritated that the moment was ruined. “Isn’t this just the sweetest thing ever!” Wilford picked Bing up from the ground and gave him a tight hug. “My little Bingy-boy is growing up!”

“Wil, creaking.” Bing said when he was getting hugged too tightly. “Wil! Creaking!” He repeated a little louder to get the madman’s attention. 

“Oops. Sorry, chap.” Wilford chuckled and placed Bing back on the ground. “I got a little excited.” 

“I think you popped a socket out of placed.” Bing laughed, rubbing his shoulder and soon a loud crack came out of him. “There, better.” 

“Again, sorry about that.” Wilford chuckled. “Now, I have to go tell everyone that I was right! Dark owes me twenty smack-a-roos!” He laughed as he walked away. 

“Tell everyone that he was right?” Bing let out a sound, realizing that everyone was placing bets or making comments about him and Micro, was he really the only one that didn’t see it? 

“Are you okay?” Micro asked, standing up and running his hands along Bing’s shoulder, making sure everything was in proper place. Bing let out a little yip when something caused a shiver to go down his spine. “Did that hurt? Are you hurt?” Micro’s voice was tense as if he was ready to fight. 

“I’m fine. Just some static electricity.” Bing watched as Micro continued to rub his shoulder and arm, his stomach tightening. 

“He could have hurt you and didn't even think twice about it.” Micro huffed.

“Wil just forgets about his strength, sometimes.” Bing chuckled weakly. 

“He claims to care for you and then tries to cause you harm. What kind of a friend does that?” Micro was now holding Bing’s hand and the other stayed on his shoulder. 

“Wil’s a great friend. He’s just eccentric like me.” Bing protested. 

“There’s a difference between being eccentric and being a bad friend.” Micro’s grip got a little stronger. 

“Wil’s not a bad friend.” Bing felt some doubt filling him. 

“Is that why he’s been talking about us behind our backs?” Micro rested his chin on Bing’s shoulder, moving the hand that had been there and placing it against Bing’s chest. 

“He just...he…” Bing looked down at the ground. Why would Wilford talk about him like that? They were friends, weren’t they? Why wouldn’t he just talk to him? 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. I care for you my little Bingy. I really do.” Micro moved the hand that was on Bing’s chest and used it to cup Bing’s cheek, turning him towards the other search engine. 

“You do?” Bing has heard that endless times from the couples at the park, Hearing that they care for each other and those words always made Bing realize that there was an empty feeling in him because he never had someone say that to him and here it is. Micro cared for him. 

“Of course.” Micro smiled. “You took me in and made sure that I was safe these past few weeks and now it’s my turn.” Micro gave Bing a quick kiss. “I’ll keep you safe, Bing.” Micro whispered and leaned back in, kissing Bing deeper this time. Bing felt something against his lips, it must be that ‘spark’ those romance novels talk about. 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Anti greeted with a laugh. “I need you to hold these.” Anti tossed something to Bing and he caught them. 

“Glasses?” Micro asked.

“Anti!” Bing yelped when he heard Dark’s voice and he quickly dropped the glasses. “Where are my glasses?” Dark asked, going up to Anti. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Anti sang, rocking on his feet and holding his hands behind his back. 

“I know you took them.” Dark grabbed Anti’s arms and Anti moved them in front of himself, showing that his hands were empty. 

“I would never take your glasses, that’s just cruel.” Anti pouted out his lower lip, giggling when Dark yanked him in close. Bing looked away and rubbed his neck, he wasn’t able to leave since Dark and Anti blocked the exit. 

“You’re misbehaving. You know what happens when you misbehave.” Dark slipped a hand under the back of Anti’s shirt. 

“Why don’t you show me?” Anti slipped out of Dark’s hold and started walking away, laughing when Dark slapped his rear. “Careful Darky-baby, we have company.” Anti gestured with a thumb before skipping away. 

“Oh.” Dark adjusted his suit jacket and looked at Micro and Bing. Bing was awkwardly shifting on his feet and Micro had a straight face. “Apologies.” 

“We have your glasses.” Micro picked them up and tossed them to Dark. “He did have them.” He added with a wink. 

“I see. Thank you and congratulations. Wilford filled me in but you are still to do your jobs, understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” Micro saluted while Bing just nodded. 

“Good. I’ll see you later then.” Dark calmly walked out of the room. 

“Now, where were we?” Micro chuckled before grabbing Bing’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. 


	4. Perfectly

“Alright, if I make it from here, I’ll make pizza for dinner.” Chase said as he stood on one of the couches, a ping-pong ball in his hand. 

“Pineapple pizza?” Robbie the Zombie asked with a big smile. 

“Absolutely!” Chase chuckled. 

“I hope you miss then, that shit’s disgusting.” Anti huffed, leaning over since he was sitting on the couch Chase was standing on. 

“You just don’t like it ‘cause Jack likes it.” Jackieboy said, sticking his tongue out. 

“I also don’t like passing Marvin’s room at night and hearing his little whimpers as Chase plows him.” Anti looked over at Marvin and saw that the magician was hiding behind his hands, chuckling when Chase kicked him. 

“Dude, fuck off.” Chase huffed. 

“Am I wrong?” 

“I said fuck off.” 

“Perhaps we should have stayed at the Iplier Manor.” Dark stated, coming back to the living room and holding two wine glasses. 

“I had to make sure Micro got proper introductions to the Septiceyes.” Anti said, gesturing towards Bing and Micro as he took one of the glasses from Dark. 

“Because yelling ‘they’re fucking’ and shoving them on the couch is such a great introduction.” Chase said with an eye roll and tossed the ping-pong ball, cheering when he made it into the small red cup on the other side of the room. 

“Fuck yeah, bro!” Bing jumped up and ran over to Chase, giving him a high-five. 

“Pineapple pizza!” Robbie threw his arms into the air. 

“You’re lucky that you’re adorable.” Anti muttered as he took a sip of wine. 

“I’ll make a pepperoni one.” Chase ruffled Anti’s hair and leaped off of the couch. Anti got up to go after him, but Dark wrapped an arm around his stomach. 

“Let me hit him. Just one thump to the head.” Anti said, lightly slapping Dark’s arm. 

“You’re hosting.” Dark sat his wine glass down. “You need to not fight your fellow egos.” Anti slumped over and poured as Dark fixed his hair with one hand, the other still holding him. 

“Normal families fight.” Anti protested, continuing his pout as Dark lowered him to the couch and sat with him. 

“We’re not really a normal family, now are we?” Dark chuckled, wrapping an arm around Anti’s shoulder and smiling when the virus nuzzled his head into his neck. Dark rested his own head on top of Anti’s.  

“Aren’t you two sweet?” Dr. Schneeplestein said. “Like a barrel of candies.” 

“Don’t call me sweet.” Anti huffed. “I am a literal murderer and I could kill anyone with a simple flick of my wrist.” 

“Just take the compliment.” Dark rubbed Anti’s arm. Bing was sitting on the other couch with Micro again and he watched Dark and Anti with sad eyes, he flinched a little when something touched his hand, calming down when he saw that it was Micro. He watched his hand as Micro laced his fingers through his own and a small smile formed on his lips. 

“The new couple’s being cute!” Anti shouted, scaring Bing from his trance. “You’ve been dating for a week, y’all fuck yet?” 

“Anti, that’s not an-”   
“I’m just asking out of curiosity.” Anti cut off Dark, knowing what he was going to say. “I’m not being crude, JJ.” Anti huffed after reading what Jameson signed at him. 

“How would that function between two search engines?” Dr. Schneepeatein tapped at his chin while he thought. “Do you have reproductive organs?” Bing curled up while Micro chuckled. 

“All I’ll say is that, yes, I do.” Micro answered.

“Wait. That means Google has a dick.” Anti started laughing. “Google has a dick!” Anti was laughing so hard that he ended up spilling some wine on Dark’s lap. “Whoops.” Dark said nothing and just looked at Anti, a look that caused a light flush to form on the virus’ cheeks. “Want me to lick that up?” 

“I think Chase might need some help cooking!” Marvin shouted and ran out of the room. Bing felt himself sinking into the couch as Dark stood. The demon silently got his wine glass and downed it before taking Anti’s and doing the same. Bing was expecting Anti to protested, but Anti looked all too pleased with Dark’s actions and he was giggling as Dark grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. 

“If you’ll excuse us.” Dark said before leading Anti into his bedroom. 

“Let go help cook, shall we?” Dr. Schneeplestein took Robbie’s hand and walked with him to the kitchen. Jameson signed ‘congratulations’ at Bing before following the doctor and zombie. 

“We should probably join them.” Micro gave Bing’s hand a squeeze.

“Of course!” Bing smiled and got up as well. 

_ x~x~x _

“I feel like, after the third time, Anti was doing it on purpose.” Bing laughed as he checked his computer, making sure everything was set for the night. 

“After the first time, they were on purpose.” Micro laughed as well, going to the desk and picking up the glass of water that was sitting there. “Look at me, I’m Anti. I like getting my boyfriend wet.” Micro used a light mocking tone as he moved around. 

“You’re not doing it right.” Bing laughed. “More like; look at me, I’m Anti. I like to piss off my boyfriend.” 

“He’s doing it so he’ll get some ‘special attention’ from Dark.” Micro shimmied a little. 

“You’re going to pull an Anti and spill that.” Bing teased, trying to take the glass back. 

“Please, I have more grace than Anti. I won’t-” Micro ended up fumbling over his own feet and splashing the water all over Bing’s chest. “Whoops.” 

“Good thing I’m waterproof.” Bing chuckled and went over to his dresser, not seeing that Micro went to the bed and sat on the edge of it, a smirk on his lips. “I’ll be right back.” Bing pulled out a dry shirt. 

“Do you have to change?” Micro’s tone made Bing stiffen a little. 

“I mean. Sleeping in a wet shirt is a good way to catch a virus.” Bing nervously laughed. 

“You’re right, but there’s nothing wrong with sleeping without a shirt.” Micro tilted his head, the smirk growing. 

“I-I don’t know.” Bing balled up the shirt.

“Here, does this help?” Bing had to hold back a little yelp when Micro removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. Leaving him in only sweatpants similar to Bing’s. 

“I…” Bing found himself staring. They were all based on Mark, but they all had individual differences that set them apart and none of them could argue that their basic form was attractive enough as it was and for some reason, Micro was fitted with the form very well. 

“Come here.” Micro said in a low voice, gesturing with a finger. Bing had no idea why he was doing this, but he went over to Micro and stood in front of him, allowing him to take the shirt away and throw it aside as well. “Are you ashamed?” Micro asked, placing his hands on Bing’s hips. “We have the same form.” 

“Kind of...I mean. We’re all based on the same form, but everyone fits the form differently. I mean, if you look at me and Dark, there’s a huge difference between us if you look. My eyes are weird and I don’t think my chest piece fits correctly and-” Bing’s words became a shaky breath when Micro began lifting his shirt. “I wish you wore your sunglasses less, your eyes are beautiful.” Micro pressed a kiss to Bing’s stomach and Bing had to put his hands over his mouth to block out the sound that came out, a little spark happened when Micro had his lips on him. “Like right now, I can see them and they’re gorgeous.” Micro looked up at Bing and lifted the shirt more, pressing another kiss to the bottom of Bing’s chest before standing up.  

“They’re-They’re not.” Bing had his hands near his mouth. 

“They are.” Micro whispered before sliding Bing’s shirt off completely. “See? Nothing to be afraid of. Your chest piece is on perfectly.” Micro slid his hands across Bing’s chest and had them go down Bing’s back. 

“I-” Bing stopped when Micro gently bit into the crook of his neck, making him grab Micro’s shoulders and lean forward. 

“Perfectly.” Micro whispered into Bing’s ear before giving him another nip. He smirked when Bing’s hold on him tightened a little. “Nice to know you like that.” Micro chuckled. “Do you want more?” Bing shook his head and stepped back, his face bright red. 

“I will never pressure you into anything you don’t want, okay?” Micro smiled when Bing looked up at him. Bing suddenly moved back forward and slammed their lips together. 

“You’re a butt.” Bing chuckled when they parted. He laughed more and turned away, letting out a little shout when Micro slapped his rear. 

“You said ‘butt’ first.” Micro winked. 

“Oh, it’s on.” Bing jumped on to the bed and grabbed one of his pillows. “Prepare for battle!” He shouted before hitting Micro. 

“No fair!” Micro laughed. 


	5. Say It

Several weeks passed and Bing still found himself a little wary around Wilford. He didn’t want to talk to the madman as much anymore. He could hear Micro in his head saying that a real friend wouldn’t talk about you behind their back. All of the Ipliers had done so by the sounds of it. Right? 

“Googs?” Bing said softly, peeking his head into Google’s room, the door was open and that usually meant he wasn’t doing anything important. 

“Yes?” Google lowered the screen he was looking at. 

“Did you ever talk to Wilford about me and Micro before we officially got together?” Bing saw Google tilt his head a little. 

“I never discussed such things with Wilford. I’m not really one for gossip.” Google answered. 

“So...you never talked about me behind my back?” Bing sounded a little more confident now. 

“I am too direct. What’s the point of speaking of others without their knowledge of what you think or believe?” Google wasn’t expecting Bing to suddenly hug him. 

“You’re a real friend, Googs.” Bing chuckled, pausing when he didn’t feel any kind of shock or spark or anything. 

“Bing. I don’t wish to upset you, but could you let go.” Google said after a long pause. 

“Oh! Sorry, man. Thanks for the answer!” Bing let go and straightened up, heading for the door.

“What was with the question?” Google asked before Bing left his room. 

“Huh?”

“Why would you suddenly ask if I was speaking about you without your knowledge?” Google crossed his arms. “Did Micro tell you something?” 

“Why are you assuming Micro said something?” Bing felt himself puffing his chest out a little, the chest he believed to be damaged before Micro made him believe otherwise. 

“I told you, I created him. I formed his code and it was defective. He-” 

“I’m not listening to you rag on my boyfriend!” Bing snapped.

“I am simply stating the facts!” Google snapped back, standing up. 

“You’re just being an ass!” Bing stormed out of the room, being sure to slam the door to let Google know just how mad he was. Bing walked away from the room, running his hand through his hair. He was muttering curses under his breath and stopped when an arm was suddenly around his stomach. 

“You’re angry.” Micro said calmly. 

“It’s normal to be angry.” Bing huffed. 

“We’re not really the most normal in the world are we?” Micro chuckled, fixing Bing’s hair with one of his hands. Bing just pouted and rested his head on Micro’s shoulder, humming as his hair was still being messed with. “Aren’t you sweet?” Micro chuckled. 

“You two gonna fuck yet!?” Anti called from down the hall. Bing made a noise of embarrassment and Micro just laughed and waved. 

“That’s none of your concern Anti.” Micro called back. 

“I just want y’all to have some fun.” Anti sang, laughing a little when Dark stepped out of his room, rubbing his eyes and wearing only a pair of sweatpants. “And it’s also a great way to get the other person to finally get some sleep.” Anti looped his arm through Dark’s. “Make sure to use plenty of lube. It makes it feel better.” He added before going back into the room with Dark. 

“He sure is something, isn’t he?” Micro asked with a chuckle, Bing still making his sound. 

_ x~x~x _

“Alright, Anti, spill. How serious are you and Darky?” Wilford asked when Dark excused himself for the restroom. 

“What?” Anti said through a mouthful of popcorn. The Ipliers were all gathered in the living room, a large projection of a tv show was on the wall and they were between episodes. Will, Anti and Dark had claimed the couch while the others sat on the floor, Micro was leaning against the couch and Bing was laying between his legs, his back pressed to Micro’s chest. Google was the only one not there, claiming that he had better things to do. 

“You’ve been over here a lot lately.” Wilford said, nudging at Anti’s side. 

“Yeah? So?” Anti said after swallowing. “It’s more fun here than at the Septiceye house.” 

“That’s because Dark’s here.” Bim said, adjusting himself on the ground and moving the pillow so he was more comfortable. 

“What’s wrong with staying at the place you get some decent dick?” Anti huffed. 

“We all know it’s more than just Dark’s dick you like.” Dr. Iplier stated. 

“Y’all are too cuddly to be just fuck-buddies.” Ed added. 

“You two are so cute with each other.” Yandere giggled. 

“I don’t hate him anymore, sue me.” Anti shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the questions. 

“I feel like there’s a different word you wanna say.” Silver commented, joining in the teasing. 

“What are you implying, Silver-cock?” Anti asked with squinted eyes. Bing watched with wide-eyes while Micro observed as well, his hand holding Bing’s and rubbing his thumb on the top of his as he did so. 

“Just admit, Anti.” Wilford sang. 

“Admit what? That we’re dating? We’ve been dating, we refer to each other as boyfriends, it’s not a big revelation or anything.” Anti made a sound of protest when Wilford took his popcorn. “Bing and Micro are dating and y’all ain’t fucking with them.” 

“They just started a few weeks ago, you two have been happening for years.” Dr. Iplier explained. 

“What do you fuckers want? What do I have to say?” Anti crossed his arms. 

“Admit that you love Dark.” Bim bluntly said. 

“I…” Anti stiffened and looked to be at a loss for words.

“That’s a first.” Bing muttered. 

“Don’t make me start singing Disney.” Wilford warned, Anti not seeing his eyebrows going up when he saw something at the end of the room. 

“You love him.” Yandere sang. 

“No! I mean...maybe...I mean…” Anti curled up a little. 

“Don’t be shy! We all know it, just say it!” Wilford clapped Anti on the back.

“Fine! I do! Okay!? I love the dumb-fuck!” Anti shouted. “I love his looks, his laugh, that he puts me first! I love the way he looks at me when we wake up together! I love the way he holds me when I’m angry or upset! I fucking love him! Are you happy!?” 

“I love you, too.” Dark said, having heard it all. 

“Dark…” Anti just looked at Dark, eyes wide and face red. Bing looked the same as he shook with joy, taking everything in him to not squeal, his body practically vibrating against Micro. Bing was loving this. This was so cute and amazing! 

“Took you long enough to say it.” Dark chuckled and went over to Anti. “I was waiting for you.” He said before giving Anti a kiss. Bing’s hold on Micro’s hand tightened and his smile was beginning to hurt his face. 

“I’d hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but I’d love to see what the hell Liv has planned.” Ed said, pointing at the projection. 

“Of course, wouldn’t want to make you wait any longer.” Dark said with heavy sarcasm dripping in his tone and he sat back down with Anti, laughing a little when the virus crawled into his lap. Bing tilted his head up and saw that Micro was still watching Dark and Anti. Bing lightly bumped his head against Micro’s chest to get his attention. Micro smiled and kissed Bing’s forehead. Bing wiggled happily a little and looked back at the screen, the next episode of their beginning. 


	6. True Love

“My little Bingy-boy!” Wilford went to give Bing a hug, but the search engine slipped past him muttering ‘I have to do things’ and quickly walked away. 

Bing didn’t know what was wrong with him. For some reason, he didn’t want to be around Wilford anymore and was now actively avoiding him whenever he could. He had told Micro about this and Micro said that Bing was in the right for feeling the way he did. Wilford talked about him behind his back, who knew what else he’s said about him. 

“Bing, I need to talk with you.” Google stated. 

“Can’t. Busy.” Bing tried to go past Google as well, but his arm was caught by the other android. 

“You are not busy. You’re running away from everyone.” Google stated. 

“I’m not.” Bing yanked his arm back. 

“You barely talk with Wilford anymore. You two are very close and now you don’t even look at him.” 

“I told you. I’ve just been busy.” 

“Having sex with Micro?” Bing stiffened at that comment and just stared at Google. “By your reaction, I can tell that hasn’t occurred yet. Good.”

“It’s none of your business what me and Micro do or don’t do!” Bing shouted. 

“I just don’t want you to do something you’d regret.” Google said. 

“He’s not a regret.” Bing spat. 

“Oh, God. Please tell me you’re not actually falling for him.” Google scoffed, seeing that Bing’s face was bright red and he was no longer looking at him. “Wanting him for attention and physical touch is one thing, but to actually fall for that defect.” Google let out a laugh. 

“I am a default. So who cares.” Bing said in a harsh tone and took off. 

“Wait, Bing. Bing!” Google was about to go after him but stopped himself. Why should he care? If Bing gets himself hurt, that’s on him. He didn’t care. He didn’t. Right? 

“You said that you loved me.” Dark said in a teasing tone. 

“I don’t if you keep doing that, you fuck.” Anti laughed. Bing entered the living room, eyes burning a little with the tears threatening to form and saw that Dark was holding Anti from behind and was tickling him. 

“You can’t just take that back.” Dark chuckled while Anti squirmed in his arms. 

“I can and I-I will.” Anti was struggling to hold back more laughs as Dark’s fingers scratched his sides. Bing found Micro sitting on the couch, a book in his lap but he was watching Dark and Anti. Bing couldn’t blame him, Anti was loud and they were right in the center of the room Micro was in. Bing just silently went over to Micro and sat on the couch with him, wrapping his arms around one of his and curling up against his body. 

“What happened?” Micro asked. 

“Dark! That’s cheating!” Anti squealed. 

“Perhaps we should give them some privacy.” Micro sat his book down and slowly stood with Bing still attached to his arm. 

“I’m a demon since when am I fair?” Dark chuckled while Micro and Bing left, neither him nor Anti noticing that the search engines were there in the first place.

“My room or yours?” Micro asked as they went down the hall. Bing didn’t respond. “My room it is.” Micro lead Bing into his room and shut the door. Bing knew the room well by this point, they’ve been switching which room they slept in since Bing had started to feel bad about Micro always having to go to his room. “Alright my little Bingy-baby, tell me what’s wrong.” Micro sat Bing on his bed and removed his sunglasses, allowing him to see that his bright yellow eyes had tears on their rims. “Aw, I hate seeing those perfect eyes wet with tears of sadness.” Micro gave Bing a kiss. 

“Wait...how else would they get wet?” Bing yipped a little when Micro suddenly ran his tongue along his neck. 

“You’ll learn about that later. When you’re ready.” Micro chuckled before sitting down next to Bing. “But first, tell me what happened.” Bing put his hand where Micro’s tongue had just been, his body warming up at his thought of wanting it to happen again. “Bing?” 

“Sorry.” Bing mumbled. 

“Don’t apologize. There’s no need to. You’re upset and there’s nothing wrong with that. I just want to make sure that you’re alright and if there’s anything I can do to help.” Micro took Bing’s hand and smiled when Bing looked at him. Bing just stared, all of his functions were speeding up, he could feel his pulse quicken, the oil running through them feeling warm as well. 

“Micro…” Bing knew what this feeling was. He had to know. It matched everything he’s ever read about it. A month. It’s only been a month since they actually got together and he’s only known him for two. But there was nothing else this feeling could be. It had to be. “I love you.” 

“My little Bingy-baby.” Micro chuckled warmly. “I love you, too.” Bing felt his stomach twisting with joy. 

“You...you do?” 

“I was waiting for you.” Micro said before kissing Bing. “Took you long enough.” He said in a slightly teasing tone before adjusting him and Bing so he was sitting on the bed more and Bing was in his lap. 

Bing allowed Micro to remove his shirt without a moment of hesitation, he was used to being shirtless around Micro now, it didn’t bother him anymore. Micro also removed his shirt and pressed Bing against him while he deepened their kiss. Bing gasped a little when Micro’s hands wandered to his hips and gripped them tightly. 

“Look at my little Bingy-baby. He’s all flustered.” Micro spoke into Bing’s neck, scraping his teeth on it and smiling when Bing gasped again. “You’re not used to this, are you?” Micro began moving Bing’s hips against his, his smile becoming a smirk when Bing took in a shaky breath and hid his face in Micro’s neck. “You’re not used to all of this love and affection, are you?” Bing held on to Micro’s shoulder, his hips being moved more and more. He could feel little sparks filling his body as well, they felt different than the usual ones, these were stronger and they felt  _ amazing _ . “No one’s ever given you the attention you deserve, have they?” Bing just shook his head, unable to find words at the moment. 

“Micro, you are needed.” Google opened the door and he froze when he saw Bing and Micro. 

“I’m a little busy, Google.” Micro stated, looking Google dead in the eye as he kept moving Bing again him. 

“G-Googs!” Bing went to get off of Micro, but was pushed back against the bed, he covered his face with his hands, not seeing the anger on Google’s as Micro settled himself between Bing’s legs, running a hand along his torso. 

“Do you mind?” Micro asked.

“You’re needed now!” Google snapped and slammed the door. 

“Oh, God.” Bing groaned with embarrassment. 

“We can finish this later.” Micro leaned forward and pecked Bing on the lips since the rest of his face was hidden by his hands. “I love you.” Bing smiled and lifted his hands up so he could look at Micro. 

“I love you, too.”


	7. Jealous

“So, did you suck his dick?” Anti asked, plopping himself down next to Bing on the couch. Bing had been alone in the living room since Micro was having a meeting with Dark. 

“What?” Bing flinched a little, Anti’s sudden appearance spooking him. 

“Google said that Micro was going to be a moment the other day because he was a little ‘busy’.” Anti used his hands to make the air quotes. 

“We...we didn’t.” Bing crossed his arms and curled up, looking away from Anti. 

“Did Google cockblock you?” Anti asked. Bing didn’t respond and buried his chin into his chest. “Aw, you’re adorable.” Anti patted the top of Bing’s head. “You’re such an innocent little search engine that everyone uses to look up porn. Wait.” Anti let out a laugh. “Everyone uses you for porn and you haven’t fucked!” 

“I’m not just used for porn!” Bing huffed. 

“Just embrace who you are. Embrace the porn!” Anti started to poke at Bing’s arm. “Embrace the porn!” 

“What am I walking into?” Micro asked with a laugh. 

“I’m just teasing ol’ Bingy here.” Anti chuckled, ruffling Bing’s hair. 

“You’re being an ass.” Bing huffed. 

“You know you love me.” Anti plopped himself on top of Bing, now rubbing his chin into Bing’s hair. 

“Correction, he loves me.” Micro stated. 

“Is that jealousy I’m detecting?” Anti giggled, lifting himself up a little. “Jealousy is a great thing when you’re with a protective demon.” Anti got off of the couch. “I remember one time I kissed Marvin in front of Dark and let’s just say-” Anti leaned close to Bing. “-I got to know Dark’s bed very well for a week straight.” 

“I think he gets your point.” Micro said with a warning in his tone. 

“You’ll thank me later, Bing.” Anti said with a wink. “And speaking of jealousy.” Anti laughed a little before skipping off. “Hey, Bim! Dark wants to see ya!” 

“He’s going to get someone killed.” Bing sighed as Micro sat with him. 

“I don’t appreciate what he was saying to you.” Micro straightened his tie. 

“Anti always make those kinds of jokes. We’re all used to it.” Bing shrugged. 

“I mean about how you’re only used for porn.” Micro huffed.

“That’s just another joke we all make.” Bing chuckled. 

“Is it really funny? They’re saying your nothing more than something people use to get their rocks off to.” Micro took Bing’s hand. “You are worth a lot more than that.” 

“They don’t mean it like that. People use Google for porn too.” Bing wasn’t even sure of his own words as he spoke. 

“Yes. But do the others ever make fun of him for it? Do they ever call him ‘Porn-bot’?” 

“No one calls me that.” Bing didn’t like the look on Micro’s face. 

“Remember, they tend to speak about you behind your back. I’ve heard Chase use that phrase a few times when you’re out of the room.” Micro said.

“Chase? No. Chase wouldn’t say something like that about me, he’s my bro.” Bing’s entire body slumped when Micro had pity in his eyes and he shook his head. 

“He’s just as bad as the others, my little Bingy-baby.” 

“I…” Bing blinked back tears.

“They are all so cruel to you. They insult you, constantly. They even do it to your face because they know that you’re too kind-hearted to believe that they’re being mean.” 

“H-How?” Bing asked in a whimper. 

“When they call you slow.” 

“My research capabilities run a little slower than Google’s, it’s a fact, Google’s been trying to-” 

“They’re calling you slow as in ‘slow-minded’ as in stupid, honey.” Bing’s body went slack at the realization. 

“Stupid…” 

“Everyone keeps treating you like you’re a joke. Like you’re nothing more than something for them to mock and ridicule. They don’t see you how I see you.” Micro moved closer and cupped his hands on Bing’s cheeks. “They don’t see the smart being that you truly are. They underestimate your power. They think you’re nothing.” Bing was on the verge of tears. 

“All of them?” Bing asked in a weak voice. 

“All of them. They are all lying to your face every day. They pretend to care for you so you don’t run away and they lose an easy target to make themselves feel better.” 

“But, Googs-”

“Especially, Google. He’s the worst of them all.” Bing was now crying at this point. “He doesn’t even try to hide it most times. He calls you a default every day. He doesn’t care how much it hurts you to hear him say that. He doesn’t care whether you’re here or not. He doesn’t care about you at all.” 

“But...but…” Bing let out a loud sob and he lunged at Micro, hugging him tightly as he continued to sob. 

“It’s okay, my little Bingy-baby. It’s all okay.” Micro said softly as he rubbed Bing’s back. “I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll take care of you. You don’t need to worry about being alone ever again. I’m here.” 

_ x~x~x _

Google had finally had enough and gathered all of his paperwork and had it in a folder. He held it tightly as he went down the hallway. He needed to talk to Bing. He was annoyed as hell. Bing hadn’t spoken to anyone in days. Micro would leave his room to get them food and that was it. No one had seen the two at all besides that. Google stopped in front of Bing’s door and went to open it when he heard a sound from Micro’s room. 

“They must have switched.” Google huffed and crossed the hall. 

A moan caused him to pause. 

That couldn’t have been Bing, right? They’re not at that point in their relationship. At least, they weren’t the last time Google had spoken to Bing. 

“F-Fuck.” Google felt himself stiffening when he heard Bing’s voice groan out the curse, a muffling sound following soon after. 

“Don’t quiet yourself, my little Bingy-baby. Don’t hold back. I want to hear every single little sound that you make. I want to hear you.” Micro’s voice spoke, causing Google to clench his jaw.

“A-Ah! Shit!” Bing’s voice was louder this time. Google grabbed the doorknob, he just had to open it and they’d stop. He could end it. Why did he want to end it so badly?

“Did you like that? Do you want me to do that again?” Micro asked in a chuckle. There was a little whimper. “Louder, Bingy, you need to be louder.” 

“Yes! Pease! Please do that again!” Bing begged. Google’s grip tightened on the knob. There was a heat in him, it felt like anger but he knew it was a different kind. No.  _ No _ . He was not feeling that. He did not feel that. 

“Look at you. Look at how beautiful you are underneath me. Your voice is music to my ears as you beg for me.” Micro sounded a little out of breath as he spoke. 

“M-Micro.” Bing stuttered out as if the air was being forced out of him. 

_ Open the door. Open the door and end this. OPEN THE DOOR.  _

Google released the doorknob. 

“I don’t care.” Google said to himself and walked away. “I don’t care.” He repeated as he went into his own room. “I don’t care.” He went over to his desk and sat the folder on top of it. “I don’t care.” Google held onto the edge of the desk. “I don’t-”

“I love you. I love every single inch of your perfect body.” Micro’s voice was heard through the wall. 

“I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care. I-”

“I love you too, Micro.” Bing gasped out.

“Don’t! Care!” Google grabbed his desk and threw it across the room, shattering it against the wall and sending his papers flying everywhere. He found himself short of breath as he watched the papers land around him. Google felt his oil boiling as he saw the title page. 

_ Microsoft Edge _


	8. Results For: Confusion

“What in the actual fuck was that!?” Anti shouted as he threw open the door to Dark’s bedroom, stepping out into the hall with only his boxers on. 

“Is everyone here?” Dark called out as he went into the hall as well, buttoning up his shirt. 

“Who broke something?” Yandere asked in a pout as she left her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Host quietly came out of his room as well and King of the Squirrels and Silver shared a look when they left theirs. 

“I was having such a great dream.” Bim whined and Ed just grumbled in distaste.  

“I get that you two like your fun, but could you...it wasn’t you?” Wilford asked, seeing that Anti and Dark were in the hall. 

“Is anyone hurt?” Dr. Iplier fumbled out of his room, first-aid kit in hand. 

“We’re missing the search engines.” Dark stated. 

“Dudes, what was that?” Bing and Micro left his room, both wearing only pants and looking flushed.

“Nice to know we weren’t the only ones interrupted.” Anti muttered. “And it’s great to finally see you again.” He added a little louder to Bing, his voice dripping with anger. 

“That leaves Google.” Dark said as Bing lowered his head. 

“Googs?” Bing looked at the door next to him. He turned back towards Micro when he felt his arm getting hugged, Micro looked unamused. 

“He’s not leaving the room. He must have caused the sound.” Dark walked up to the door and knocked, pausing a moment before opening it. “Google?” 

“Yes?” Google stepped up to the doorframe, his voice calm but by how messy his hair was and his glasses missing, everyone could tell he had been upset. 

“What happened?” Dark asked. 

“Noting.” Google stated, his face tightening when Dark pushed him back a little and he looked into his room. 

“Everyone. Back to your rooms.” Dark ordered. 

“Wait, what hap-”

“Now.” Dark’s stern voice made Bim stop his question and everyone did what they were told. Anti crossed his arms and waited as they did so. 

“You heard the man.” Anti said in a huff to Bing and Micro. 

“But, Googs…” Bing’s voice trailed off as he was gently pulled back towards Micro’s room. 

“You don’t need to worry about him.” Micro said. “Let’s get back to what we were doing.” 

“Be as loud as you want. The rooms are soundproof.” Anti said, his usual humor missing in his voice, sounding as if he was saying it just to embarrass Bing. It worked. 

“Why is your desk a shattered mess on the ground?” Dark asked when Micro’s door was closed. 

“No reason.” Google stated. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Anti groaned. “Something clearly pissed you off. What was it so we can prevent you from chucking your shit across the room again and stopping Dark from sucking my dick.” 

“It was nothing.” Google’s voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat, sniffing as if it never happened. 

“That’s it.” Anti huffed. “Dark, wait here.” Anti shoved Google into his room and closed the door behind him. Dark just sighed and crossed his arms, knowing that he was just going to have to stand there and wait. 

“Alright you, mother fucker. What’s eating your ass?” Anti asked, crossing his arms. 

“Nothing is eating my ass.” Google said. 

“That is literal bullshit and you know it.” 

“I’m telling you, everything is fine.” 

“And I’m telling you that people don’t throw their desks against a wall unless they’re upset.” Anti gestured at the pile of wood. 

“I got angry. Simple as that.” Google went to the pile and started to pick up the scraps. 

“You’re not usually one to get violent when you’re angry. You’re like Dark, you use your words.” Anti watched as Google attempted to piece the desk back together. “Google, you know that’s not going to work.” Google just sighed and dropped the pieces. “Something’s fucking with ya head.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“And I’m straight.” Google scrunched his face and shook his head at Anti’s joke. “And I’m not going to let this slip  _ bi _ .” 

“Please don’t make puns right now.” Google groaned. 

“Then tell me what’s up.” Anti said. 

“Why are you bothering me so much about this? Are you truly that upset you were interrupted? You can just go back to it, no one’s stopping you.” Google sat down on the ground. 

“Trust me, I would love to go back to fucking my boyfriend.” Anti joined Google on the floor. “But I’m practically one of you Bitch-fuck’s and-”

“Bitch-fuck’s?” Google raised a brow at Anti. 

“Mark’s last name.” 

“It’s Fischbach.”

“You heard me.” Anti chuckled a little while Google rolled his eyes. “As I was saying. I’m the Septiceye House, we don’t leave one of our own to suffer. No matter how much I want them to.” Anti added the last part under his breath. 

“I’m not suffering. I got angry at something, reacted violently and I’m fine.” Google said. 

“Fucking.” Anti held out the word before suddenly slapping his hand on Google’s chest. “I tried to do this the nice way.” 

“What are you-” Google gasped out when he felt something flow through him. He looked at Anti and saw that his green eyes were glowing and the glow traveled down his face, through his arms and was on the hand that was touching him. 

“Oh. That makes a lot of sense.” Anti said after removing his hand. 

“What? What did you just do?” Google patted his chest, trying to find damage or a mark or something. 

“I’m a virus, you’re a robot. I looked at your code.” Anti said with a shrug. 

“You, what!?” Google snapped. 

“I wanted to know the truth and now that I do…” Anti’s smile became one of pity and sorrow as he rubbed Google’s back. “I’m sorry, man.” 

“What are you talking about!?” Google glared up at Anti when he stood. 

“I can’t tell you, your code won’t accept it and it’ll corrupt.” Anti let out a long sigh. “I’ll see what I can do to help, but I can only do so much on my own and I can’t tell Dark. He doesn’t really fully understand the weirdness that is the connection between a virus and a search engine, considering I looked at your code instead of having you say it.” 

“Again, what are you talking about?” 

“Let’s just say...Wilford has more Disney to sing.” Anti said softly before leaving the room.”Especially Hercules.”  

“What? What!? Anti!” Google stood up and was going to go after Anti, but the closing of his door in his face made him realize that he wasn’t going to get anything else from the virus. “What does Disney and Hercules have to do with anything?” Google groaned and rubbed his face. “What is wrong with me?” He asked himself in a weak voice. 


	9. I Am Yours

Google stood in front of Micro’s door, arms crossed and leaning against the wall behind him. He had his arms crossed and he was running the situation in his head over and over again. 

The rooms are soundproof. How was he able to hear Bing and Micro? He might have advanced hearing, but he was the one who designed the layout of the walls to cut all sound off. 

He should not have heard them. 

“Hello, Google.” 

“Hello, defect.” Google growled when Micro stepped out of his room, shutting his door behind him. 

“Why do you always have to be so mean?” Micro said with a chuckle. “No wonder why Bing doesn’t want to be around you any more or any of you, since you’re all so cruel to him.” 

“You know nothing about us, you corrupted piece of coding.” Google spat. 

“Trust me, ‘Googs’.” Micro rolled his eyes when he said the nickname. “I know a lot more than you’d believe.” 

“You projected your voices.” Google said, finally getting it. 

“What do you mean?” Micro asked, innocence in his tone. 

“Two nights ago. You knew it was there. You knew I was outside your door, you know that my room is next to yours. You. Projected. Your. Voice.” Google stepped closer to Micro with each word. 

“All I know is that you had a hissy fit over something and scared the life out of my poor little Bingy-baby.” Google harshly exhaled through his nose. “But that’s what your good at, isn’t it? You’re great at scaring him and hurting him. All you do is insult him and make him think he’s worth nothing when we both know that his value is endless.” 

“Leave him alone.” Google warned. 

“Why? I’ve done nothing but make him feel better about himself. All I’ve done is give him the love and affection that he’s been craving for years. He’s finally happy after dealing with everyone’s abuse for so long. After dealing with  _ your  _ abuse.” Micro jabbed at Google’s chest. 

“Do not touch me.” Google said through gritted teeth. 

“Me touching you is the closest your going to get to Bing anymore.” Micro said with a laugh. “He’s done with you. All of you. Leave us be so we can conduct our business in peace.” 

“Your business?” 

“We’re creating a new ‘program’ of sorts. I can’t give you the details, it’s ruin the big surprise when it’s done.” Micro chuckled. “But first, I need to get Bingy some water because he got a little overheated after-” Micro’s smile dropped and his voice lowered as he leaned towards Google.” _ -I fucked him hard into the mattress.” _ Micro suddenly perked back up and his smile returned. “I’ll be seeing you.” He said before walking away. 

Google wanted to go after him. He wanted to beat the life out of him. To feel his fists pound into Micro’s face and not stop until Micro was gone. But he didn’t. He stayed there and watched him walk away. Google was taken out of his thoughts when Micro’s door opened again, Bing was leaving and he stiffened when he saw Google. 

“Bing.” Google saw the hurt in Bing’s eyes. He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, it was weird to see his actual eyes. “Bing, wait.” He said before Bing could go back into the room. 

“Why? So you can call me a default again?” Bing asked. 

“I need to talk to you about Micro.” Google stated. 

“You need to leave me alone. Haven't you hurt me enough?” Bing’s tone seemed off, like he wasn't speaking his own words. 

“What is Micro doing to you?” Google asked.

“Treating me like I’m not fucking nothing!” Bing screamed. Google found himself flinching a little with shock at the sudden rise in voice. “He actually sees the worth in me! He actually cares!” 

“He’s using you!” Google shouted back. He watched as Bing choked on his own breath when Google said that. 

“He’s not using me!” Bing got out a moment later. “How could you say that to me!?” 

“Use your head, Bing! You are smarter than this and you’re just letting him-”

“He loves me!” Now it was Google’s turn to freeze. “He actually loves me and cares for me while you and everyone else use me to make yourselves feel better! You are the one who was using me! Not him! I-” Bing was cut off by Google grabbed him by the face and yanking him into a kiss. Bing shoved himself away and he stared at Google with wide eyes, tears quickly forming and rolling down his face.  There was a long silence. They just stared at each other and Google was screaming inside of his head over and over again.

_ Why did I do that!?  _

“Bing…”   
“I hate you.” Bing whispered before running back into Micro’s room and slamming the door. 

Google was stuck. He couldn’t move and his entire body hurt. Why was he in so much pain? After several blinks he realized that his vision was getting blurry and he brought a hand to his eyes, pulling them away when he felt something wet. Was he crying? He didn’t cry. 

“What’s with the long face, Googs?” Micro said with a chuckle, walking up to him with a glass of water in his hand. Google said nothing and walked away, leaving the house instead of going to his room because he knew Micro would make him listen to everything again. 

Micro just hummed and went back into his room, setting the glass down on his desk and finding Bing on the bed, crying into his hands. Micro silently went over to Bing and sat next to him, giving him a hug and rubbing his back. Bing moved so he was now curled up against Micro’s chest, sobbing into his vest. 

“I-I said ‘I hate you’. I said it. I said it.” Bing stuttered out. “I said ‘I hate you‘ to Googs.” 

“Why did you say that?” Micro asked. “Something must have happened for you to say something that hurts you so much.” 

“Googs...he...he…” Bing swallowed thickly. “He kissed me.” He could feel Micro’s grip tighten on him. Was he mad? Was he mad at Google or was he mad at him? Did he screw up? He didn’t mean to. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Micro slid his hands to Bing’s upper arms and gently moved him so that he sat up a little. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You were in the right.” Bing lifted his head, a small smile on his face. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“I could never be mad at you.” Micro said. “But, Google on the other hand. I have half-a-mind to find him and punch him.” 

“Please don’t.” Bing’s eyes widened in worry. 

“Do you really care? You shouldn’t. He clearly doesn’t care for you, if he did, he wouldn’t have done what he did.” Micro slowly adjusted himself so that one knee was on the bed and the other was still on the ground. “You don’t need him. You don’t need the others. And I’m pretty sure that my kisses are a whole hell of a lot better than Google’s.” Micro proved his point by pressing their lips together. “I’m the only one that cares for you. I’m the only one that loves you. I’m the only one that can make you feel good.” Bing let out little gasps as Micro’s hands began to wonder over his body and under his clothes. “You’re amazing. You’re flawless. You are everything to me.” Micro whispered, his hands getting more and more suggestive as he spoke. Bing gripped at Micro’s sleeves, face becoming flushed. “Now, tell me, my little Bingy-baby, whose are you?”

“ _ Yours." _


	10. I Know The Feeling

“Google! Yo! Google!” Anti called as he walked down the hallway. “Mother fucker, where are you!?” He huffed, stopping when he heard laughing and saw that Bing’s door was open. 

“I thought you said you loved me.” Micro teased as he tickled Bing from behind. Bing just laughed, unable to say anything. “You can’t just take it back.” Anti tilted his head, why did this look so familiar to him?

“Have y’all seen Google?” Anti asked, interrupting the two. 

“No. And we don’t care to.” Micro stated, still hugging Bing. 

“Is Googs okay?” Bing asked. 

“We don’t care.” Micro repeated in a softer tone as he held Bing closer to him. 

“Bing can speak for himself.” Anti crossed his arms. 

“Google has hurt Bing for a long time and I’m trying to help him break away from him.” Micro said.

“Please, Google would die trying to save Bing. He’s just too proud to admit it.” Anti scoffed. 

“Really?” Bing perked up a little. 

“Yeah, and now we can’t find his ass.” Anti said. 

“That is of no concern to us. Like I said, Google is not-”

“Could you shut the fuck up for like three seconds and let me talk to Bing?” Anti interrupted Micro. 

“Excuse me!?” 

“Yeah, you’re excused.” Anti said with a ‘humf’. “Do you have any idea where Google is, Bing? The hardware of the place is acting up again unless you know what Google’s been up to in there, we need him.” 

“No. I don’t know where he is or what he’s been working on.” Bing answered. “I could try looking at the hardware until you guys to find Googs.” He offered, taking a step to leave, but Micro held him in place. 

“That would be great, actually. Everyone else is out looking and it’s starting to get bad and-” Anti stopped when the door was slammed into his face. 

“Fuck you, too!” Anti shouted before his footsteps could be heard stomping away.

“Micro!” Bing went to open the door back up, but Micro pushed him away. “You can’t just do that! He-” 

“Don’t you see what he’s doing?” Micro put his hands on Bing’s bare arms, the usual little shock coming off of his fingertips. “He’s just trying to use you.” 

“The hardware is acting up, he needs help.” Bing protested. 

“He only ‘needs’ you because Google ran away since he is unable to control himself.” Micro said. “When Google is here, they wouldn’t even think of your name for anything.” 

“But…” Bing slumped over a little. 

“How many times has Anti asked you for help? How many has he offered to help you? Not many, I bet.” Micro started to rub his hands against Bing. Bing just let out several sounds, words not working for him. “They don’t care for you, remember? None of them. Not Wilford nor Dark nor Chase nor Anti and especially not Google. You don’t need them. You have never needed them. Once we get this program done, we can go out on our own. Just you and me. Just every day of me taking care of you and loving you and giving you everything that you could ever want.” Micro stepped closer and squeezed Bing’s arms. “Isn’t that what you want? To be happy?”

“Yes.” Bing answered weakly. 

“You have to trust me, okay? I’m doing what’s best for the both of us.” He gave Bing a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, you know I do. Let’s get back to work, alright?” 

“Okay.” Bing let himself get lead back to his desk and he sat down, going back to the large screens floating in the air. 

_ x~x~x _

Google sat on the park bench he knew Bing always used. It was his favorite spot and Google was dragged here enough by the other search engine to know it by heart. For the longest time he never understood why Bing liked this particular spot but now that he sits here on his own with a harsh pain in his chest that he hates, Google now gets it. 

The large tree above him blocked out the sun and made the spot cool. The bench was the cleanest of off the other ones, seeing graffiti on the other ones, but this one was spared. It was also in the center of everything. He could see everything. All the people walking by and living their own lives, all looking so happy. 

_ Happy. _

Bing just wants to be happy. 

Why did it hurt to know that Micro was doing that? That Micro was the one that was making Bing smile and laugh and skip around like he had no cares in the world. Why did it make Google so mad at the mere thought of it? 

“Kind of poetic that you’re here.” A soft voice said and a body joined Google on the bench.

“What do you want, Marvin?” Google asked, not looking at the magician. 

“The hardware is acting up again.” Marvin explained. 

“Great.” Google sighed.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Marvin suddenly asked. “To love someone that’s with another.” 

“I’m not in love with anyone.” Google said, eyes widening when he caught what Marvin was hinting at. 

“I told myself that too. That it’s nothing. At first, I believed it to just be a strong friendship and then I assumed it was a crush that would go away over time...it never did.” 

“It’s different.” Google muttered.

“Yeah, it is. I never had a chance when I met him. You just lost yours.” Marvin patted Google’s shoulder. “We’re both idiots, aren’t we?” 

“I’m not an idiot.” Google groaned. 

“Again, told myself that for a long time. Hurts a little less when you finally admit it, still sucks, but at least you’re honest with yourself.” Marvin let out a strained laugh. “He says that he’s so happy with her, that she’s his everything...but she just uses him. He stays with her for the kids and she keeps him so her mother won’t nag her. He’s just something for her to use, he’s just a body, not a person.” Marvin rubbed his face, eyes going red as he sat up, leaning against the bench. “Do you know why this is Bing’s favorite spot?” 

“It’s at the center of everything.” Google broadly answered. 

“He doesn’t care about that.” Marvin pointed at the group of young adults sitting in the grass. “He watches them.” 

“Them? For what?” Google asked, following Marvin’s finger.

“Because they’re what he wants. Friends that care for him. Someone that loves him. He wants to be happy.” 

Google was right. Bing did just want to be happy. 

“Micro’s giving that to him. He has what he wants.” Google stated.

“Micro is making him choose between his friends and him. That’s not what Bing wants.” Marvin said, looking at Google. “I know how you feel. I know how you feel way too damn well. I might never get him to see me in that way but you have a chance. Unless you think what’s happening is best for Bing, save him.” Marvin stood up and sighed. “But first, the hardware needs to be fixed. Are you coming?” Google looked at the group again, seeing the couple holding hands and seeing how much they both laughed and their faces were bright when they caught each other’s attention.

“Yeah.” Google said.


	11. Save Him

“I just want some fresh air.” Bing said, stepping out of the room. 

“Why don’t you want me to join you?” Micro asked, following him. 

“I want a moment to myself.” 

“For what?” 

“Mic, honey, I just want-”

“You’re going to look for Google.” Bing stiffened up, showing Micro that he was correct. 

“He never runs off.” Bing explained. 

“Why do you care?” Micro crossed his arms. 

“He’s my…” Bing was about to say ‘friend’, but saying that in front of Micro seemed wrong. 

“He’s the one who’s treated you like garbage for years. Made you question everything about yourself. Made you doubt anything that you do and made you believe that you’re not good enough.” Bing could feel himself shrinking a little with each comment. “You also said you hate him.”

“I don’t think I’m actually able to feel hate.” Bing said, rubbing his arm. He stared at his hand when Micro put his own over it. 

“Don’t you love me?” Micro asked.

“Yes.” Bing answered without missing a beat. 

“If you’re able to feel one extreme, then you’re able to feel the opposite.” Micro stated, gently prying Bing’s arm off of himself and he intertwined his fingers with Bing’s. 

“I don’t want to.” Bing said, his voice soft and weak. “I don’t want to hate.” 

“It’s okay to feel that my little Bingy-baby. I’m here for you and I’ll help you with it.” Micro placed his other hand on Bing’s cheek. 

Google walked down the hall heading for his room. He hoped that the hardware wasn’t too damaged so it wouldn’t take too long. He really just wanted to shut down and rest, emotions seem to run his dry quick. 

“Okay, Micro.” Bing’s voice made Google snap his head up. He saw them. He saw Micro holding Bing’s hand and cheek, that  _ smile _ on his lips.

_ Unless you think what’s happening is best for Bing, save him. _

“Google.” Micro said in a flat tone. Bing glanced over his shoulders and Google was able to see in that short moment before he turned back away that Bing was upset. He looked like he wanted to cry.

_ Unless you think what’s happening is best for Bing, save him. _

Micro just glared at Google before beginning to tug Bing away. Bing couldn’t prevent himself from looking at Google again, his eyes wide with hurt.

_ Unless you think what’s happening is best for Bing, save him. _

_ Unless you think what’s happening is best for Bing, save him. _

_ Save him. _

_ Save him.  _

_ SAVE HIM! _

Google didn’t think. He only acted. 

“Get off of him!” Google snapped, rushing over to Micro and Bing and shoving Micro away from Bing. 

“Who the hell do you think you are!?” Micro snapped back, placing his hands on Google’s chest and pushing. Google found himself flying and slamming into the wall. 

“Googs!” Bing was about to go to Google, but Micro held an arm out and nudged him back. Google coughed out a little, a strong pain in his chest. Where did that strength come from? 

“You failed prototype!” Google said between gritted teeth. 

“I am no prototype.” Mirco said. “But you’re going to be scrap metal.” 

“Don’t fight!” Bing begged, trying to step forward again, but Micro shoved him back, making him fall to the ground. 

“Don’t push him!” Google screamed, launching himself off of the wall and getting a punch across Micro’s face. Micro didn’t seem affected by the hit and cracked his jaw before tackling Google, sending both of them to the floor. Micro was able to get in a few punches before Google rolled them over. Google felt something drip down his chin as he slammed his fist into Micro several times. 

“Stop it.” Bing said. 

Micro managed to get Google off of him and they both stood up, pausing for only a second before launching at each other again. 

“Stop it!” Bing tried again. 

Micro slammed his knee into Google’s stomach, making him double over and Micro used the moment to kick his face. Google stumbled back and knew that the cracking sound he had heard was not good. 

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” Bing was screaming now, clutching at his head. “Stop!” Bing threw his hands down and Micro and Google suddenly found themselves launched off of their feet and thrown against the wall. 

“What is going on!?” Dark snapped as he, the other Ipliers, Anti and Marvin rushed into the area. 

“I’m assuming the black shit is what your guys’ blood is.” Anti said, pointing at the spots on the floor and then at Google’s face, a stream of it coming from his nose. 

“We’re just dealing with some personal issues.” Micro said. 

“You’re pathetic.” Google spat, some of his oil splattering on Micro’s face. 

“You cock!” Micro went to grab at Google, but Dark was on him before he could finish his first step. Dark held Micro against the wall by his neck, his aura pulsing a little. 

“I want the full story and I want it now!” Dark shouted, looking at all of the search engines as he spoke. Bing just curled up, covering his face and hiding. 

“I got him.” Wilford said as he walked over to Bing, kneeling with him and trying to soothe him.

“Google. Talk. Now.” Dark said. 

“Micro’s using Bing.” Google stated. 

“I am not, you overrated fuck.” Micro said harshly. 

“You’re using everyone.” 

“You know nothing about me.”

“I made you. I formed your code. But it seems you’ve had some upgrades since I threw you out like the piece of shit that you are.” 

“You love insulting everyone, don’t you? You love tearing them down to make yourself feel better. This is why Bing  _ hates  _ you.” 

“Stay.” Dark said sternly to Google before he could even move. “Micro. You are to leave the Iplier Manor, immediately and you are not to return. If you do, there is no amount of mercy on this Earth that can protect you. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal.” Micro growled. 

“Good.” Dark released Micro. 

“Let’s go, Bing.” Micro said. 

“Bing is not leaving with you.” Dark stated. “He is safest here.” 

“Like you know what’s best for him, you’re just as bad as the others with him.” Micro went over to Bing. Wilford got up and stood between them. “You do not control Bing.” 

“Neither do you.” Wilford said. 

“It should be Bing’s choice, should it not?” Micro asked. “It’s his life, not any of yours. If he wants to be with the only person that actually cares for him, who are you to stop him?” 

“Bing, you don’t have to go.” Anti said when Bing slowly stood back up. 

“It’s his life.” Micro stated, turning around and walking away. 

“Bing…” Google said as Bing looked back at Micro and then back to the group.

“I just want to be happy.” Bing said before lowering his head and following Micro.

“Bing!” Google shouted. 


	12. Copycat

“He’s a fucker!” Anti shouted from his seat on the couch, Dark’s arm around his shoulder being the only thing preventing him from taking off. 

“Bing will come back.” Bim said while Dr. Iplier looked over Google. “Right?” 

“I doubt it.” Dark muttered. The room went silent. 

“Have some faith in our Bingy-boy.” Wilford said to Dark. 

“He’s in love. Love makes you do stupid things.” Dark felt Anti’s hand rest on his leg, the light squeeze telling him that Anti fully understood. 

“Then we’ll get him back.” Yandere stated. “I miss Bing and I want him back.” 

“We can’t make Bing do somethin he doesn’t want to.” Ed said. 

“We can try.” Yandere was about to stand up. 

“Yandere, stay.” Dark ordered. Yandere clenched up, showing that she was tempted to disobey, but she went back down, crossing her arms and looking ready to cry. 

“Bing’s doing what’s best for him.” Silver said. 

“He’s doing what makes him happy.” King added. 

“He’s not safe.” Google stated, Dr. Iplier having finished and was packing up his supplies. 

“We get it, you’re jealous.” Bim huffed. 

“Shut the fuck up, Bim.” Anti snapped. 

“Micro is not a good guy.” Google said, ignoring Bim. 

“He’s a copycat.” Cameraman Jim said very softly. 

“CJ?” Dark raised a brow. “What do you mean by that.” Cameraman Jim shook his head and curled up, he didn’t like talking. 

“Jim, what have you recorded?” Reporter Jim asked. Cameraman Jim just shook his head more. 

“Think about it. Wilford, what do you call Bing?” Google asked. 

“My little Bingy-boy.” Wilford answered.

“And what do you call Dark, Anti?” 

“Darky-baby?” Anti looked at Dark. 

“What does Micro call Bing?” Google saw it click in the other’s eyes.

“His little Bingy-baby.” Wilford and Anti said together. 

“That uncreative fuck!” Anti cursed. 

“He does more.” Cameraman Jim took out his camera and went over to the tv, connecting it so his recording would play on the screen. 

_ “I’m just asking an innocent question _ .” Anti’s voice sang in the darkness, the image not yet showing.

“ _ When is anything innocent with you _ ?” Dark’s voice followed with a chuckle. There was a brief moment of static. 

“ _ Your mouth was doing something crude last night _ .” The image finally appeared, showing a recording of Dark holding Anti’s chin and tilting his head up, giving him a kiss. The recording showed that Bing had looked away, but Micro was watching. 

“Do you really record everything, CJ?” Wilford asked. Cameraman Jim just nodded and started to press a few buttons on his camera. 

“ _ I definitely wanted to see something that’s default and defective this morning.”   _ Google felt something sting in his chest when he heard his own voice say that. Was that guilt?

_ “He’s not the kindest, is he?”  _ Micro’s voice made a different sting form in Google’s chest. Anger.

_ “He’s just not a morning person.”  _ Bing said. Was Bing really defending him?

_ “Or an afternoon person. Or an evening person.”  _

_ “You just met him on a bad day. He’s really cool once you get to know him.”  _

“Told you.” Marvin whispered to Google as the recording switched to a different one. No one noticed the look on Dark’s face.

“ _ Maybe I should give a robot some love _ .” Cameraman Jim was hiding behind a plant, showing that Micro was holding Bing’s chin.  _ “Shouldn’t I? _ ” Micro whispered and tilted Bing's head up, giving him a kiss. Google let out a harsh exhale through his nose. 

“Wait, that was the exact same thing Dark did.” Ed said. 

“That could just be a coincidence.” Yandere protested. “Something like that is very common.” 

_ “Nothing more than just an innocent kiss, right?”  _ Micro’s voice made Yandere raise a brow _. “Although, when is anything ever innocent in this house?” _

“That’s more than a coincidence.” Silver said. 

“Micro’s mean.” Cameraman Jim stated, fast-forwarding the recording.

_ “He could have hurt you and didn't even think twice about it.”  _ Micro huffed as he rubbed Bing’s arm.

_ “Wil just forgets about his strength, sometimes.”  _ Bing chuckled weakly, his face a bright red.

_ “He claims to care for you and then tries to cause you harm. What kind of a friend does that?”.  _

_ “Wil’s a great friend. He’s just eccentric like me.”  _

_ “There’s a difference between being eccentric and being a bad friend.” _

_ “Wil’s not a bad friend.”  _

_ “Is that why he’s been talking about us behind our backs?” _

“Who does that little twat think he is!?” Wilford shouted. “How dare he accuse me of doing such things!?” 

“You did tell all of us that you thought they would get together.” Bim said. 

“I wasn’t being cruel!” Wilford protested. “I just want my friends to be happy! Is that a crime!?” 

_ “You’re misbehaving. You know what happens when you misbehave.”  _ Dark’s voice returning made everyone look back at the screen.  

_ “Why don’t you show me?”  _ Anti slipped out of Dark’s hold and started walking away, laughing when Dark slapped his rear _. “Careful Darky-baby, we have company.”  _ The recording showed, once again, that Bing was looking away in embarrassment and Micro was watching. 

“If you two could just keep it in your pants for five minutes.” Ed muttered. 

“Have a high sex drive is natural.” Dr. Iplier stated. 

“ _ I’ll make a pepperoni one _ .” The recording showed Chase ruffling Anti’s hair before running away. Anti got up to go after him, but Dark wrapped an arm around his stomach. 

“ _ Let me hit him. Just one thump to the head _ .” Anti said.

“ _ You’re hosting _ .” Dark said.  _ “You need to not fight your fellow egos. _ ” 

“ _ Normal families fight. _ ” 

“ _ We’re not really a normal family, now are we _ ?” 

“How did you record that?” Bim asked. 

“I helped CJ with that.” Wilford answered. “He said he wanted to make something for Bing and Micro so I messed with the room’s visibility so he could record without being seen.” Cameraman Jim nodded in agreement and skipped to the next recording, showing Anti ‘pretending’ to spill his water. 

“You are a little shit, my friend.” Wilford chuckled. 

“ _ After the first time, they were on purpose. _ ” Micro’s laugh made the room go silent again. “ _ Look at me, I’m Anti. I like getting my boyfriend wet. _ ” 

_ “You’re not doing it right.”  _ Bing laughed _. “More like; look at me, I’m Anti. I like to piss off my boyfriend.”  _

“Fuckers.” Anti mumbled. 

“He did that on purpose.” Yandere commented, seeing how Micro just took a step forward and tossed the water onto Bing. 

“ _ Do you have to change?”  _ Micro’s tone made Google clench his teeth. The room watched as Micro complimented Bing and Marvin could practically hear Google’s buzzing. 

“That’s why he hasn’t been wearing his sunglasses.” Bim said. 

“He hit the ass!” Yandere yelled, pointing at the screen.

“Just like Dark did.” Silver added. 

_ “I am simply stating the facts!”  _ Google’s yell came harshly through the speakers.

_ “You’re just being an ass! _ ” The hurt in Bing’s was a lot more obvious to Google this time. The recording showed Bing walking away from the room, and was stopped by Micro putting an arm around his stomach. 

“ _ You’re angry _ .” Micro said calmly, his tone matching a certain demon’s perfectly.

“ _ It’s normal to be angry.”  _ Bing huffed. 

_ “We’re not really the most normal in the world are we _ ?” Micro chuckled, fixing Bing’s hair with one of his hands. Just like Dark had done. 

“This is starting to get creepy.” Silver said. 

“It’s starting to get Dark.” Ed groaned a little when he realized he had made a pun. 

“ _ Fine! I do! Okay!? I love the dumb-fuck!”  _ Anti’s shout came suddenly from the tv _. “I love his looks, his laugh, that he puts me first! I love the way he looks at me when we wake up together! I love the way he holds me when I’m angry or upset! I fucking love him! Are you happy!?” _

“ _ I love you, too _ .” Dark said

“ _ Dark…”  _

_ “Took you long enough to say it. I was waiting for you _ .” 

“That is still adorable.” Wilford chuckled. “Wait, oh shit.” Wilford put a hand over his mouth when he realized what that meant. 

“ _ Oh, God. Please tell me you’re not actually falling for him.” _ Google’s voice said with a scoff. _  “Wanting him for attention and physical touch is one thing, but to actually fall for that defect.”  _ Google hated the laugh that came from recorded him. He shouldn’t have done that.

“ _ I am a default. So who cares _ .” 

“Wrong recording.” Cameraman Jim muttered, pressing a button. 

“ _ You said that you loved me _ .” Dark’s voice said in a teasing tone. Showing him holding Anti and ticking him.  

“ _ I don’t if you keep doing that, you fuck _ .” Anti laughed

“ _ You can’t just take that back. _ ”. 

“ _ I can and I-I will.”  _

“He was watching us!?” Anti yelled when he saw that Micro was on the couch in the room, eyes on them. “Fucking creep and we don’t need to see the recording of Micro doing that to Bing. I saw that this morning. Fucking asshole. Fucking prick!” Cameraman Jim curled up a little when Anti began screaming. 

“Keep going CJ.” Google said calmly. Cameraman Jim swallowed before going back to his camera. 

“ _ Micro… _ ” Recorded Bing started.  _ “I love you _ .” This time Micro and Bing couldn’t be seen, Cameraman Jim was outside of their door, showing the hallway carpet. 

“ _ My little Bingy-baby. _ ” Micro chuckled warmly. “ _ I love you, too _ .” 

“ _ You...you do?”  _

_ “I was waiting for you. Took you long enough.”  _ There was a long pause, no one said anything because they could tell by the way Cameraman Jim was looking at the screen, something was coming up.

“ _ Look at my little Bingy-baby. He’s all flustered _ .” Micro said. “Y _ ou’re not used to this, are you _ ?  _ You’re not used to all of this love and affection, are you?”  _ The image suddenly jerked and showed Google walking down the hall and Cameraman Jim took off, the image cutting out. 

“Why the hell is he acting like Dark towards Bing?” Bim asked. 

“He must not have any confidence.” Ed huffed.

“ _I don’t appreciate what he was saying to you.”_ Micro’s voice said. Cameraman Jim played the next recording, the look in his eyes was sad. 

_ “Anti always make those kinds of jokes. We’re all used to it.” _ Bing said.

_ “I mean about how you’re only used for porn.” _

_ “That’s just another joke we all make.” _

_ “Is it really funny? They’re saying your nothing more than something people use to get their rocks off to. You are worth a lot more than that.”  _

_ “They don’t mean it like that. People use Google for porn too.”  _

_ “Yes. But do the others ever make fun of him for it? Do they ever call him ‘Porn-bot’?”  _

_ “No one calls me that.”  _

_ “Remember, they tend to speak about you behind your back. I’ve heard Chase use that phrase a few times when you’re out of the room.” _

“Chase has never-” Marvin stopped when Google put a hand on his shoulder.

_ “Chase? No. Chase wouldn’t say something like that about me, he’s my bro.”  _

_ “He’s just as bad as the others, my little Bingy-baby.”  _ Cameraman Jim fast-forwarded a little. “ _ Everyone keeps treating you like you’re a joke. Like you’re nothing more than something for them to mock and ridicule. They don’t see you how I see you. They don’t see the smart being that you truly are. They underestimate your power. They think you’re nothing.” _

“What the hell was that!?” Anti shouted as Cameraman Jim sat his camera down, showing that he was done. “What the hell was all of that!?”

“Emotional manipulation.” Dark spoke, everyone looking at him since he had been silent for a while. “Micro has manipulated Bing into believing that none of us care for him and that only he is willing to be there for him.” 

“Isn’t that technically abuse?” Ed asked. 

“Micro just really loves him.” Yandere said. “It’s just love...right?” 

“There’s no way Micro could actually love Bing.” Dark’s voice made the entire room go tense. 

“Micro is a defect.” Google stated. “His code is broken. His code is unfinished. There is a reason why he is mimicking what Dark is doing or why he’s been taking little bits and pieces from all of us.” Google took in a deep breath and said one sentence. 

A single sentence. 

A simple statement.

Something that made the room go still. 


	13. Are You Happy?

Bing sat in the plush chair in the hotel’s lobby. He poked at the armrest as he waited for Micro to return from the front desk. Bing didn’t want to be here in this lobby, he didn’t want to be left alone with several other strangers, all of them glancing over at him. They were probably looking at his eyes. He didn’t have his sunglasses to hide them, but he actually didn’t really care about it too much. Micro liked his eyes, he said they were unique and beautiful, that’s what mattered. 

All Bing wanted was to get to a room, hold Micro and just rest. He wanted to shut out the rest of the world for a while. He wanted to pretend that everything fine and that nothing was wrong. They didn’t leave the Iplier Manor. Google and Micro didn’t fight. None of that happened. 

“Bingy-baby. I got us a room.” Micro said gently, placing a hand on Bing’s shoulder and bringing Bing back into the present. Bing felt the familiar spark from Micro’s fingertips and he smiled up at Micro. “I got us a suite.” Micro added with a light chuckle. “You get what you want when you have money.” 

“We don’t have any money.” Bing said as he stood up. 

“We do when I have a card.” Micro whispered. “Let’s go, they have room service here and everything. I bet you’re starving after everything that happened.” 

“Food does sound nice.” Bing found himself hugging Micro’s arm and let himself be lead to an elevator. 

“We’ll order some room service, give a few drinks in us, take a nice, long, warm bath.” Micro said as they traveled up the elevator. “I’ll make sure that every single part of you is nice and clean.” He added in a low tone, causing a small shiver to go down Bing’s back. “And then we’ll make sure we get our money’s worth with the bed.” 

“That might take a while.” Bing said, feeling a sudden surge of confidence. 

“I’m willing to take all night.” Micro gave Bing a quick kiss before the elevator opened back up. 

“I’m so ordering cake.” Bing chuckled, taking the room key out of Micro’s hand and taking off. 

“Like you need sugar!” Micro called after him with a laugh and followed Bing. 

“Can’t catch me.” Bing teased, making it to the door of their suite and quickly unlocked it, ducking in before Micro could get him. 

“You just trapped yourself in a room.” Micro said, closing and locking the door behind him when he entered the room as well. 

“You still gotta catch me, Mic.” Bing bounced on the large bed, the key card now laying on the end table. 

“Why do you have to be such a little troublemaker?” Micro went over to the bed, watching as Bing bounced off and stuck his tongue out at him. “I thought you wanted cake.” 

“Cake can wait.” Bing winked. 

“You’re misbehaving. You know what happens when you misbehave.” Micro smirked. 

“A friendly reminder wouldn’t hurt.” Bing put his hands on the edge of the bed and wiggled his rear a little. “But, you have to get me first.” Bing suddenly crawled back on top of the bed and launched himself off of it, landing next to Micro and taking off before Micro could get him. “Too slow, baby!” Bing laughed. 

“Too slow?” Micro let out a little chuckle before taking off himself, easily catching up to Bing and going in front of him. Micro caught Bing and smiled as Bing squealed and lightly batted at his arms. 

“You cheated!” Bing protested. 

“You said I had to catch you, consider yourself caught.” Micro started to trail kisses along Bing’s neck. 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Bing tilted his head back and let out a soft groan. His groan became a little yip as Micro scooped him up and carried him back to the bed, dropping him. 

“Time for your reminder.” Micro chuckled. 

“Make sure I don’t forget this time.” Bing gladly allowed Micro to grab him by the wrists and pin his hands above his head. 

“I won’t.” Micro whispered, going back to gnaw at Bing’s neck. 

Hours later Bing found himself waking up in a cold sweat in a dark room. He gasped for air as he looked around, trying to piece back together where he was. This wasn’t his bedroom. This wasn’t Micro’s. Where was he? 

“Oh...yeah…” Bing swallowed thickly and rubbed his face. “Micro...Micro, honey?” Bing gently shook Micro’s sleeping form next to him on the bed. Micro didn’t react at all, he must be out. Bing couldn’t blame him, a lot has happened today and he should still be asleep as well, but something woke him up. It had to be a bad dream and he didn’t know whether to be thankful or not that he couldn’t remember any of it. 

Bing slowly got out of the bed, back a little sore but it was easily ignorable as he walked, naked, to the other side of the room and picked up one of the many water bottles he and Micro had ordered with their food. The worker was not expecting a naked man to answer the door, wearing only the bed sheet to cover himself. Bing got a kick out of seeing Micro like that. Bing downed one of the bottles and tossed it aside, he’ll pick it back up later, he just didn’t care at the moment. 

_ Micro’s using Bing. _

_ You’re using everyone. _

Bing rubbed his forehead, a headache forming as the voices echoed in his head.

_ You are to leave the Iplier Manor, immediately and you are not to return. If you do, there is no amount of mercy on this Earth that can protect you _ .

Bing looked back at Micro, his heart aching at the memory of Dark’s harsh voice. He kicked them out. Dark didn’t want them anymore. Did he ever want Bing there in the first place? 

Bing crossed his arms and sighed. It was just him and Micro now, wasn’t it? He was happy with Micro. Micro cared for him. Supported his ideas. He loved him. Bing actually had someone who loved him. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had someone that would be there for him. 

An old and intrusive thought popped into Bing’s head, fantasies of before flashed through his mind and he quickly shoved them aside. Why did he ever believe those could ever come true with that person? They would never  _ ever  _ see him like that. He shouldn’t even be thinking about them at this moment, he had Micro, he only needed Micro. 

“I miss my sunglasses.” Bing sighed. He could slip out real quick, right? Micro would never know and he could easily get in and out of the Manor on his own. If he got caught, they wouldn’t hurt him, right? 

Bing found his clothes, which took longer than expected since they were scattered everywhere and his underwear was on one of the lamps. At least nothing ended up going to the ceiling light. That would have been a lot harder to get. Bing made sure to grab one of the extra room keys and he left the room, gently closing the door so there wouldn’t be a loud click to wake Micro. 

_ Just my sunglasses. I’m going back for my sunglasses and nothing else. _

Bing repeated to himself as he walked. Hopefully, no one in the Manor would be awake when he got there and they haven’t removed his markings from the security system. He did not need alarms going off at three in the morning and waking up every single Iplier and probably Anti. Anti first thing in the morning was the stuff of nightmares, Bing did not want to know what he was like when woken up even earlier by force. 

No alarm as Bing entered the Manor. Good. 

Bing slowly and quietly snuck through the halls, nearing his room with each step. He placed a hand on his room’s doorknob when something white caught the corner of his eye. 

“Paper?” Bing whispered to himself, seeing the end of a page sticking out from under Google’s door. Google was too organized to leave something like that on the floor. What was it? Bing knew he should not look. It might be something private. Bing found himself going over to the page anyways. It was annoying him that it was sticking out, that was all. He didn’t even care what was on it. Not at all. Nope. 

Bing pulled the page out, flipping it over and seeing that the title of the page was ‘Microsoft Edge’. Why did Google have a piece of paper with Micro’s name on it? Bing started to read the page, he knew he shouldn't. This wasn’t his. This was invading someone’s privacy. 

“Ability to gather…” Bing muttered some of the words out loud as he skimmed. “He…” Bing let out a soft gasp. Re-reading the last sentence over and over again. It was only four words. Four simple words and it made him want to scream. This couldn’t be right. This was not true. It couldn’t be. 

That sentence had to be a lie! 

Right?

_ Right!?  _


	14. The Truth

“Why the hell are we not pillaging the town and looking for him!?” Anti snapped as he paced in Dark’s room. 

“We have to form a proper plan and-”

“Just let me kill him!” Anti yelled. “Just let me kill the fucking bastard!” 

“You kill Micro at this moment and you kill Bing as well.” Dark’s statement made Anti stiffen. “Micro has Bing under his thumb. He has made Bing believe that none of us care about him, no matter what we say, Micro’s voice is going to be digging into the back of Bing’s skull. You will only be proving Micro’s point by killing him. You’d be taking the only thing Bing believes makes him happy right now and with how Bing is programmed, no joy means no life.” 

“What do we do then?” Anti asked, going over to Dark and sitting in his lap, resting his head against the demon’s chest. “I can’t just stand by and do nothing.” 

“I know, I know.” Dark rubbed Anti’s back, pressing a kiss to the top of the virus’ head when he nuzzled his face into his neck. “But we’re going to have to do a little more than just violence. No matter how much we all want to rip his head off, we have to play at Micro’s game.” Dark chuckled a little, making Anti sit up a little to look at him. “Who do you think he learned how to manipulate from? He might be good at it, but I’m a fucking master.” 

“I think I can wait for a little bit then.” Anti adjusted himself so he was now straddling Dark’s hips. “I have a lot of rage that I need to get out.” Anti placed his hands on Dark’s chest and pushed him back so he was now laying down. “Shall we? Master manipulator?” 

“You know I’d never do that to you.” Dark chuckled as Anti undid the buttons of his shirt. 

“It would never work on me anyways.” Anti licked his lips, suddenly jerking up and looking at the door. “Someone’s here.” 

“It must be Bing.” Dark said with a hum. 

“The alarm didn’t go off.” Anti was about to get up, but Dark’s hands on his hips kept him there. 

“Trust me, let him discover something on his own.” Dark chuckled. 

“What did you do?” Anti asked. He didn’t like being left out of the loop. 

“Let’s just say that Google’s room is a little messy.” Dark slid his hands up Anti’s side, slowly lifting his shirt. “And we’ll be getting a visitor in the morning.” 

“You little shit.” Anti started to rock his hips. “You are a master manipulator.” 

“Told you.” Dark sat up and gave Anti a kiss, pulling him down so they were now laying on top of each other. 

_ x~x~x _

Google sat on the floor next to his door, staring at the sheet of paper that had the same sentence he told the other on the bottom of it. Four little words. Four little words and it would shatter Bing’s heart. 

Did he really want to do this? 

Did he want to hurt Bing like this? 

Google shook his head. No, he wasn’t hurting Bing, he was saving him. Google knew what Miro was. He knew what he does. 

Why did he want to take the paper back? Why did he want to end this idea of Dark’s and let Bing go? He didn’t actually want to let Bing go. He just didn’t want Bing to see the truth. 

Bing needed the truth.

He needed to know what everyone else did. 

Bing was going to cry.

He was going to scream and curse and just  _ cry. _

What was this painful feeling in Google’s chest and stomach? He couldn’t exactly place it. Guilt? Anger? Jealousy? What was this feeling? He hated it. It hurt. 

Google should have stopped this before it had gotten this bad. He should have just grabbed Bing and told him everything. Google never expected it to get like this. He knew that Micro was a defect, but how was he doing all of this so easily? He was doing something,  _ something  _ that was making him stronger at a faster rate. His upgrades were getting dangerously close to surpassing Google’s. How was the even possible? What was Micro doing in order to make his upgrades work so quickly? Google would be out for hours when updating and Micro seemed to be able to do them within seconds. What was the cause of it? 

Google snapped out of his conversation when his sensors picked up movement near his door. Bing was there. He knew it was Bing. Google could tell that Bing was debating with himself. Bing wasn’t the biggest fan at looking at things that were not his but his curiosity got the better of him most times. 

Google stared at the paper. This was his last chance. He could take it back. He could take it back and not go through with this. But it needed to happen. Bing needed to know. 

Google felt the strong, sickly feeling return when the paper was pulled away. 

It was too late now. 

Google found himself standing up. Bing was a fast reader, he’ll get to the part very soon. 

“Ability to gather…” Google heard Bing’s voice. “He…” There was a crack in Bing’s voice. Google could hear Bing’s breathing get shallow and shake as he tried to control it. “No...no, no, no, no.” Bing said under his breath, pleading to anything that would make what he saw not true. Google heard the paper crinkle and he assumed that Bing was holding it tightly and damaging the page. “It’s not true...it’s not.” Bing sniffed and Google heard his footsteps move away and a moment later there was a click. 

Google found himself leaving his room and going to Bing’s door. He knew Bing was in there. Crying. Sobbing his eyes out and trying to reason with himself. 

Four words.

Four simple little words.

Four words are currently making Bing question everything he’s ever believed about Micro, about himself, about everything. 

It wasn’t even that big of a statement. 

It is just a little phrase that explains everything. 

Now Bing knew the words the others did.

Bing knew how Micro works now…

_ He learns by example.  _


	15. My Fake Sunshine

“He still in there?” Anti asked Google, finding the android sitting on the ground in the hallway, next to Bing’s room. Google just nodded his head. “You been here all night?” Another head nod. “Love makes you do stupid things.” Anti sighed.

“I’m not-”

“ _ At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love _ .” Anti sang as he walked away. 

“Where is he!?” A voice screamed. 

“He’s here.” Anti continued singing and began skipping. Google scrambled to his feet and followed Anti. 

“Where is he!?” Micro shouted, walking through the Iplier Manor. 

“The pronoun game is just as shitty in real life as it is in movies.” Anti said with a chuckle, walking up to stand beside Dark. 

“Bing made his choice! You can’t just take him back!” Micro shouted. “You!” Micro screamed when he saw Google. “What the fuck did you do!?” 

“I did nothing!” Google screamed back. 

“Get the fuck out of here!” Bim shouted.

“Fuck off!” Ed added.

“You’re pathetic!” Silver joined. 

“Do. Not. Get. Near. Me.” Micro warned when the Ipliers started to swarm him. 

“Let me stab him.” Anti said with a giggle. “Just one  _ good  _ stab.” 

“Micro…” Bing’s voice made everyone stop yelling. 

“My little Bingy-baby!” Micro shoved his way past the Ipliers, all looking at Dark and straining to not attack. Bing held an arm out, telling Micro not to hug him. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“Darky-baby.” Anti said.

“My little Bingy-boy.” Wilford added. Micro looked at the two before placing his hands on Bing’s shoulders, sighing when Bing pushed them away.

“Bing, let’s go back to the hotel. You’re not safe here.” Micro said. 

“Do you love me?” Bing asked. 

“Bingy, now is not the time.” Micro tried to take Bing’s hands, but Bing snatched them away. 

“Do you love me?” Bing asked again. 

“Yes! Yes, I do! I have told you that I do so many times.” The hurt in Micro’s voice made Bing hesitate. 

“Let it happen.” Dark said in a whisper to Google. 

“Did you love me before or after Anti and Dark said it?” It was clear that it hurt Bing to ask that, but he needed to do it. He needed to know the truth. 

“What does them saying it have anything to do with us?” Micro asked. 

“You kissed me the first time like Dark and Anti did. You slapped my rear, you held your arm around my stomach when I was angry and fixed my hair, you spilled water on me, you said I love you back the first time like Dark did!” Bing was yelling by this point. “All of that was just like Dark and Anti! Was any of it actually you!? Any on it!?” 

“Bing...honey...breathe.” Micro said in a soothing voice. “Listen to yourself, all of this is just coincidence and maybe I took a few hints from Anti and Dark, is there anything wrong with that?” Micro got a hand on Bing’s shoulder, a small smile forming on his lips when Bing allowed it to stay. “I just wanted to make sure that I was doing everything right. Is there a copyright on flirting or something?” Micro’s soft laugh made Google want to pounce, but Dark’s presence next to him forced him to stay. 

“No…” Bing slumped a little. 

“He learns by example.” Google suddenly said. “His code is unfinished. It’s missing certain aspects that he is unable to get on his own.” 

“Finally.” Dark huffed, he was worried that Google was never going to get it and speak.

“He is using you.” 

“Would you quit saying that to him!” Micro snapped. “He does not need you-”

“What do you feel when Micro touches you?” Google asked. 

“What?” Bing looked uncomfortable.

“What do you feel when Micro’s bare skin is on yours?” Google asked again, expanding the question. 

“I…” Bing looked at Micro, who was pissed.

“Is it sparks?” 

“Fuck off!” Micro removed his hand from Bing and punched Google, sending him to the ground. 

“Don’t!” Bing cried and wrapped his arms around Micro, holding him back. 

“It’s sparks! You feel sparks!” Google yelled from the ground. “He’s taking information from you! He’s using you to get more power!” 

“You’re lying!” Bing hugged Micro tightly. “Please be lying! Please!” 

“Bing let him go.” Dark said. “You know the truth, let him go.” 

“No...no!” Bing’s scream echoed as a surge of energy left him and sent everyone surrounding him flying. 

“What the fuck was that!?” Anti shouted. 

“Bing! Listen to us!” Dark shouted. 

“He’s done listening to you!” Micro broke himself free and threw his arms out, a large barrier was formed around him, Bing and Google. 

“Oh, a dome. I’m so sca-” Anti tried to glitch himself into the barrier but he let out a scream and collapsed. 

“Anti!” Dark went to his knees and held Anti, who was shaking, his body pixelating and glitching. 

“I-I’m fi-fine.” Anti stammered out. “T-Too mu-much-” Anti spazzed a little and Dark hugged him to his chest, trying to still him. 

“I will turn his ass into a Roomba.” Dark growled. 

“I am no prototype, Google!” Micro shouted. “I am not the defected program you tried to make all of those years ago! I have succeeded in creating what you failed!” 

“Micro! What are you doing!? Micro!” Bing yelled, grabbing Micro’s arm. 

“Stay back!” Micro said. 

“Let’s just leave! You wanted to leave, let’s go!” Bing pleaded. 

“It’s too late for that! I am sick and tired of Google getting in the way! He needs to be dealt with!”

“Don’t hurt him!” Bing yanked Micro back, yelping when Micro suddenly grabbed both of his wrists in the tight grip. 

“Why out of all times are you questioning me now!?” Micro snapped. 

“M-Micro...you’re hurting me.” Bing whimpered, the usual sparks of Micro touching him getting stronger. 

“You have been listening to me so beautifully this entire time!”

“Micro, please.” Bing felt his body shaking, as if all of his energy was getting drained from him. 

“My job is to take care of everything. My job is to make sure that everything works. Your job is to sit back, shut the fuck up and wait!” Micro threw Bing aside, making him slam into the barrier wall. 

Bing’s vision blurred as he laid on the ground. His pulse beating loudly into his ears. Bing’s breath was shaking and he slowly rolled to his knees.

“Take him down!” Who was saying that? The voice sounded so strange. 

“It’s going to be okay, Anti. It’s going to be okay.” Dark? Was...was that Dark? He sounded so...scared? Worried? Hurt.

“My magic can only do so much!” Marvin was here? Why was Marvin here? Bing let out a harsh cough and curled up into a ball. 

Everything hurts. Everything was too loud and it hurt. 

“M-Micro…” Bing gasped out, voice soft and weak. “Micro…” 

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… _

He swallowed thickly and started to pat his hands around, trying to find Micro’s hand or anything. This feeling was similar to the after effect of him and Micro being intimate. But this time it was a lot stronger, he couldn’t feel anything and yet his entire body burned. 

_ You make me happy when skies are gray...  _

What was happening to him? Where was he? Where was Micro? Micro would hold him when he was upset or hurt. Micro would sing to him and rub his back. His little sparks calming him. 

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you... _

Micro cares for him. Micro protects him. Micro loves him…

He needed Micro. He needed him. He needed...

“Google! Google get up! Google! Google!” 

“Google?” Bing croaked out.

_ Please don't take my sunshine away, _ _   
_


	16. You're Not My Sunshine

Bing raised his head, the foggy feeling already beginning to fade. It would usually take a while for it to go away. Micro had told him that was normal, that it happened to everyone and Bing believed him. He never bothered looking it up or asking Anti about it. He believed Micro. He always believes Micro. 

“You. Are. Nothing!” Micro’s voice came out harshly. Pauses between each word and there was a grunt taking its place. 

“Help him! Help him!” Yandere’s voice cried. 

“Don’t look.” Ed’s voice was softer. 

“Dark! Do something!” Wilford shouted, several loud gunshots rang in Bing’s ears. 

“Bing finally breaks from the information drain fog Miro put him under and he sees the scene that everyone is screaming at.” Bing turned his head and saw that Host was sitting on the ground next to him, the barrier between them. “Host regrets his silence since he has been unable to see beyond the present point of this situation. If he would have known any of this would have happened. He would have found a way to stop it.” 

“Stay down!” Bing looked towards where Micro’s voice was and his heart leaped. 

Micro was standing above Google, foot swinging and hitting the other android in the stomach and face with each kick. Google was panting from pain, oil coating his face and a puddle of it was on the ground near his mouth. He let out a scream when Micro kicked him again. Micro laughed as Google began coughing, oil splattering out of his mouth and dripping down his lips. 

“Google…” Bing blinked as tears formed. “Googs…” Bing shook his head and rose to his feet. 

“And I’m the failure!? I’m the failure!? Look at yourself, Google! Look at where we are! You’re beneath my feet like the pile of shit you are!” Micro gave Google another kick, Google’s scream louder this time. “Just shut down!” Another kick. “Shut down!” Another. “Bing would be better off without you!” There was no scream with this kick. “Aw, he’s crying.” 

“Stop!” Bing grabbed Micro by the back of his shirt and yanked him away from Google. “This isn’t what I want!” 

“B-Bing…” Bing gasped and went to his knees next to Google. “I-I’m s-sorry.” Google stammered out, his words gargling on the oil in his throat. 

“Googs, Googs, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Google was crying. Google didn’t cry. 

“M-My fault.” Google said. 

“It’s not your-”

“He touched my arm…” Google swallowed thickly, coughing out from the oil getting stuck. “He knows everything about you because of me.” 

“What are you-”

“He learns by example...he learned from me.” Google swallowed again and started to sing. “ _ You are my sunshine...my only sunshine…” _ Bing stiffened and his eyes went wide.

Micro sang that when he was upset...how did he know that song always calmed him? Google knew...Google was the only one that knew that song was always calming to him. He’s even sang it to him before, once, but it had helped him when the pet squirrel King had given him passed. Google sat with him and sang and he let Bing cry on him, he complained afterward, but it was still kind. 

“ _ You make me happy when skies are gray…” _ Google’s voice started to get weaker. “ _ You’ll never...know dear...how much I…”  _ Google’s voice faded away and his eyes went dark. 

“Googs...Googs! Google!” Bing grabbed Google’s shoulders and started to shake him. “Google! Google get up! Google, please!” Bing let out a scream and hugged Google, sobbing harshly. 

“Bing. Enough.” Micro took Bing by the shoulders and tried to pull him away from Google, but Bing held on. “Bing!” 

“He’s not dead! He’s not!” Bing cried. 

“He will be.” Micro pried Google out of Bing’s hold. 

“No!” Bing shoved Micro away, standing between him and Google.

“It’s what’s best!” Micro shouted. 

“Killing my friend-”

“He is not your friend! He has never been your friend!” 

“Have you!?” 

“Would you stop this!?” Micro stepped forward and grabbed Bing’s wrist, not expecting Bing to yank his arm back. 

“Has anything you have done been from you!?” Bing wanted to cry or did he want to vomit? Both sounds appropriate at the moment. “There may not be copyright on flirting but there is one on my heart!” 

“This is getting annoying. I liked it better when you listened to me.” Micro huffed.

“You liked it better when I didn’t question you!” Bing’s heart began to ache. 

“It makes everything so much easier when you’re in love, right, Dark?” Micro looked over at the demon, who was holding a still glitching Anti. “How many hearts have you shattered throughout the years? How many more do you plan to break?” 

“Leave him out of this!” Bing snapped. 

“He’s the one who taught me! He’s the one who showed me what to do!” Micro started to laugh and he held a hand out towards Dark. “I never got to properly introduce myself.” He said in a mocking tone and kept laughing as he shook the hand in the air. 

“Micro…” Bing felt everything break. 

“Yes? Bingy-baby?” Micro chuckled. 

“Do you love me?” Bing asked.

“I love Bing.” Micro stated. 

“What does that even mean?” Bing’s voice was soft and he felt something surge through him when Micro didn’t answer. “What do you mean when you say you love Bing!? I am Bing!” Bing pointed at himself as he screamed, the barrier trembling a little. “It’s a fucking ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question, Microsoft! Do you love me!?” 

“I love your coding.” Micro said, crossing his arms. “Your coding is what is required for me to unleash my true power. For some reason the parts of me that are missing, you are able to fill. A simple touch of your bare skin sent energy through me.” Micro took a step forward and Bing took one back. “The energy is connected to your emotions, the more you feel, the more I get. Pleasure gave off a lot of energy.” Micro gave Bing a wink. “You’re so easily flustered and it was fun to see you  _ begging  _ under me.” Micro put his hands to his face and raised his pitch. “‘Oh Micro, give me more. Please. Please, Micro’.” Micro lowered his hands and laughed. Bing just stared in shock. “You were like a bitch in heat with your whimpers. And Google heard them.” Bing looked down at Google, who was still comatose. “He got angry because I projected our voices and he heard us. Poor thing didn’t know what to do with himself.” Micro went up to Bing and grabbed his face, forcing Bing to look at him. “Aren’t you happy with me, Bing?” Micro asked. Bing was stunned, his brain didn’t know what to do. “I have been giving you everything that you’ve been craving. I listened to you, I held you, I gave you the attention and the affection you wanted from someone else that you knew you would never get.” 

“What?” Bing said in barely a whisper. 

“I know everything about you Bing.  _ Everything _ .” Micro whispered back. 

“Because you took it from me...you took it from everyone.” Bing clenched his teeth. “You fuck!” Bing put his hands on Micro’s shoulders and shoved him away. “You fucking piece of shit!” Bing swung a fist and punched Micro across the face. With that hit, the barrier around them shattered, as well as Bing’s heart. 


	17. He Took It Away

“Jesus, fucking, Christ!” Anti yelled when his body finally stilled. He coughed a few times as his insides adjusted and he found himself looking up at a concerned Dark. “Hey, honey.” Anti chuckled, patting Dark’s face with a hand. “What I miss?” 

“Bing just punched Micro.” Dark answered, a small smile formed on his face when Anti let out a laugh and sat up.

“Good.” Anti smirked. “I’m sad I didn’t get to see it though.” He added, tilting his head when he heard Bing’s voice.

“I can’t believe you!” Bing screamed as Micro held his face in shock. Bing wasn’t usually the one to strike others but something was coming over him at the moment. “I can’t fucking believe you!” Bing put his hands on his chest. His chest ached. It burned and felt as if someone was in there and was twisting his heart monitor, attempting to break it from is being and throw it away. “I was willing to give everything up for you!” He clenched his hands against himself. The burning was stronger now, the twisting became a sharp pain. “Everything! My home, my friends, my own fucking life and you fucking tell me that I am nothing to you!?” 

“Oh, I love that surge of energy.” Anti said, moving so he was now on his knees. He ran his tongue along his lips as he settled, his smile telling Dark that he had something planned. 

“Micro said Bing’s energy is connected to his emotions.” Dark stated, trying to figure out what Anti was up to.  

“Stay mad Bing, I’m gonna need a second.” Anti’s eyes suddenly started glowing and his body went stiff. 

“Anti…” Dark lightly touched Anti’s arm and he pulled it back when his fingertips were shocked.

“Don’t let them attack.” Anti stated, voice flat and emotionless. 

“Everyone, stand down!” Dark ordered. 

“Just let us dogpile him!” Wilford protested. Everyone was on their feet and ready to pounce. 

“Stand down!” Dark saw the all of the Ipliers and Marvin were struggling to obey and Dark could not blame them, but he trusted Anti and he needed them to trust him. 

“Why!? Why did you do this!? Why did you do this to me!? Why-” Bing let out a yelp when Micro suddenly grabbed him by his wrists again and yanked him close. Bing hated this position. He hated it so much. Micro knew this, he knew it all too well. 

“I have already told you. I need your code. You, literally, complete me.” Bing tried to jerk his arms back, but Micro tightened his grip. “I can give you anything you want, Bing. Anything at all. I am willing to give you the happiest life you can only dream of. That’s all you wanted? Right? You just want to be happy?” 

“I want…” Bing could still feel the anger burning in his chest, but it was beginning to fade. 

“You want to be happy. Don’t fight me, Bing. We can be together, forever. You’ll never be alone as long as I am here and you help me. You don’t even have to do anything, you just have to keep doing what you’re already doing and everything will be ours. Everything will be yours.” 

“You’re lying.” Bing said between gritted teeth.

“I have never lied. I can not lie. It is against my programming.” Micro moved closer so his and Bing’s chests were pressed against each other. “Everything I have ever said to you was truthful. Everything.” Micro did a little shrug. “I’ll admit to exaggerating and misinterpreting, but everything was truthful.” 

“Let me shoot him!” Wilford shouted. 

“Anti, how much longer?” Dark asked. 

“Get him mad.” Anti said, eyes glued on Bing. “Get him mad, get him sad, get him anything that’s an extreme emotion because I can not do it if he is just confused.” Dark looked at Bing and Micro and then at Google. Sad could work, he could easily do sad. 

“ _ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. _ ” Dark began to sing, catching Bing’s and Micro’s attention. “ _ I dreamed I held you in my arms _ .” 

“What are you-” Wilford stopped his question when he saw that Bing was looking at Google now, tears beginning to form again. 

“Stop that!” Micro snapped, throwing Bing’s hands down and heading for Dark. 

“ _ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. _ ” Dark continued. 

“Googs…” Bing slumped over. 

“Enough!” Micro’s hand began to glow a light blue and he was getting close to Dark and Anti.

_ “So, I hung my head and I cried.”   _ Dark watched as Anti’s body turned green, it slowly pixelating as he stood. 

“Sto-” Micro gasped when Anti took off running and dove through him, his entire form now a cloud of green pixels. The cloud flew through Micro and went into Bing. 

“ _ He was your sunshine. Your only sunshine. _ ” Anti sang inside of Bing’s head as his pixels surged through the android's body. 

“Bing’s green!” Yandere shouted as she pointed. Bing twitched as he felt a new strength course through him. 

“ _ He made you happy when life felt dead. _ ” The anger was back and it was making Bing shake as he tried to hold it all in. 

“Bing! Bing!” Micro yelled and ran back over to Bing, not seeing the large smirk on Dark’s face. 

“ _ You’ll never know, Bing, how much he loves you.”  _ Bing let out a scream as he clutched his head, a wave of green light coming out of him and crashing over everyone in a wave, it not moving them, but they could feel the pixels enter and leave their bodies. 

“Holy shit.” Bim cursed.

Bing’s veins were now visible as bright green lines across his arms and up his face. Bing was bent over and panted for a moment before snapping his head up, showing that the veins went into his eyes. One eye was Bing’s usual yellow but the other was a sickly bright green, both of the eyes were glaring harshly at Micro. 

Every fiber of Bing’s being was screaming, they were crying, they were begging to release the anger and pain that was trapped inside of it. 

_ “Micro took your sunshine away."  _


	18. Operation Google

“Did...did Anti just go inside of Bing?” Marvin asked.

“Does that count as cheating?” Wilford said with a strained laugh. 

“W-What?” Micro patted at his torso, breathing heavily and still in shock that Anti just literally went through him. How was that possible? How could he do that? There was no knowledge of that ability when Micro looked into his data about him.  

"What's wrong Micro?” Anti said through Bing’s mouth. Micro slowly turned and saw what Bing had become. “Are you confused?” Anti said as Bing took several steps toward Micro, eyes hard with an intense glare. “You don't know what's going on, do you?” Bing straightened his back, head still tilted to the side. “You know nothing about me except what you've heard.” Bing was still crying as Anti spoke through him. “Let me tell you something great about being a virus.” Bing paused and a large smirk curled up on his lips. “We delete our search history."

“What does that mean!?” Micro demanded. 

“Sorry, I kiss and don’t tell.” Anti laughed, the laugh slowly deepening and becoming Bing’s. Bing clutched his head, fingers digging into his head and through his hair as he continued to laugh. He bent back and he tilted his head up and began to laugh louder and louder. His green veins were now glowing brighter, pixels coming out from them and swirling in the air to surround him. Bing’s laugh was now a scream and he threw his hands down, the majority of the pixels going to his hands and making a hue around them while the remaining pixels floated around him in swirling patterns. 

“There’s no going back, is there?” Micro asked with a sigh, cracking his knuckles before his own hands began to glow with a light blue hue. 

“No.” Bing stated before leaping towards Micro, fist swinging. 

“Bim! Help me get Google!” Dr. Iplier ordered as Bing and Micro began to fight. 

“Why me? Why not Dark?” Bim protested. 

“Just help, damn it!” Dr. Iplier snapped and took off for the unconscious android. Bim let out a weak whine before following. 

“There is no point to this!” Micro shouted, stumbling to the side to dodge a punch. Bing used his momentum from the punch to swing himself around and slam his leg into Micro’s side. Micro grimaced and caught Bing’s leg, pushing it back and forcing him to go to the ground. Bing kicked his legs over and somersaulted on the ground, quickly hopping back to his feet with enough time to brace himself for Micro to run into him. 

“Get his legs.” Dr. Iplier said as he looped his arms under Google’s armpits. 

“I hope Google weighs the same as a normal human.” Bim grabbed Google’s ankles and grunted when he and the doctor lifted. Bim was right, but it still wasn’t fun to carry him. 

“You’re a bastard!” Bing screamed, throwing Micro to the side. “You’re a monster! You’re a coward! You’re pathetic!” As Bing flew the insults, he wasn’t sure who he was talking to. Micro or himself. 

“I did what is in my programming!” Micro ducked before punching up, hitting Bing’s jaw. Bing heard something crack but he ignored it as he tucked his chin down and rammed his shoulder into Micro’s chest. 

“Scissors!” Dr. Iplier held a hand out while Bim rummaged through a bag, his eyes wide and lip being bit to hold back a screech of panic. 

“Here!” Bim handed the Dr. Iplier the scissors and watched as he used them to cut open Google’s shirt and throw the fabric to the side. 

“I thought you loved me!” Bing was holding Micro’s arm and he used it to flip Micro over his shoulder and slam him into the ground. Micro rolled back a little and kicked Bing in the chest, making him let go and move back. 

“Get over it!” Micro rolled over and jumped, tackling Bing and taking him down to the ground this time. 

“It should be right-there it is.” Dr. Iplier pressed down under Google’s ribcage and his chest lifted away from his body in a square panel, showing his insides. 

“That looks creepy as hell.” Bim muttered, seeing what should be organs of a human body, but it was all made out of metal and wires. 

“You’re an idiot for doing this!” Micro snapped, sitting on Bing’s chest and pinning his hands above his head. 

“I was an idiot for ever believing in you!” Bing jerked his body up and Micro found himself flying away from Bing by a push of energy and pixels. “I was an idiot for believing that someone could actually care about me!” 

“Clamp!” Dr. Iplier waited for a second and felt the tool being placed in his hand. Bim wasn’t sure how to feel as the doctor went elbow deep into Google’s chest and began pushing wires aside and using the clamp to hold them in place. “Bim! Get your hands in here!” 

“Where?”

“In the open fucking chest, I’m in, where else!?” 

“You don’t have to yell.” Bim muttered and moved closer to Dr. Iplier, setting his hands where he was instructed to. 

Micro dove to the side as a wave of green pixels flew towards him. Host had to get pulled back by Wilford to prevent himself from getting hit with it as well. Bing threw another cloud, Micro felt the pixels cut his cheek and Wilford had to drop to the ground with Host this time. 

“What even are you doing?” Bim asked. 

“Reboot.” Dr. Iplier answered, chewing on his lip as he started to reach in even deeper, having to bend his arm to reach around some more wires. “Got it!” Dr. Iplier removed his hand and closed the Google’s chest panel. “And now, for the magic words.” 

“Enough!” Micro threw his arm, blue pixels clashing with green and sending them flying everywhere. Bing didn’t have enough time to attack again before Micro grabbed him and threw him to a wall. He caught Bing by the throat before he could land on his feet. “I need you alive. That doesn’t mean I need you fully functioning.” Bing felt something draining through his neck and struggled to move. “I don’t need you happy to get power from you. You just have to feel something and anger and hatred work just as well.” Gasps of pain came out of Bing’s mouth, but they weren’t from him, they were from Anti. “I tried. I tried so hard to make this easy for you, for us. But, no, you had to go and make everything difficult. You just had to go and ruin everything.” Bing was now panting, his breathing getting harder and harder to do. 

“F-Fuck.” Anti said through Bing, his voice weak. 

“This is all your fault.” Micro was about to say more, but a familiar jingle cut him off. “No-” Bing collapsed to the ground when he was released, Micro had been thrown off of him. 

“I have one question for you. Are you feeling lucky?" 


	19. Thick Air Of Guilt

“ _ What the fuck is this?”  _ Anti said inside of Bing’s head while the android tried to blink away the fog in his eyes. 

“I’ll make sure to kill you this time!” Micro screamed as Bing slowly lifted his head. 

“Google...Google...Googs!” The fog snapped away when Bing realized that Google was standing in front of him, keeping Micro away. 

“ _ Okay, Google. _ ” Anti laughed while Bing got up. 

“Google, duck!” Bing ordered and leaped as the other search engine did what he was told. Bing used Google’s back to launch himself into the air. He held both if his hands together and swung them down, a thin, long wave of green pixels came out of them and Micro did not have enough time to dodge before the wave sliced off his left arm. 

“Dark!” Wilford lunged at Dark and made both of them topple over as the green wave went towards them. The pixels jumped over the two men and swirled around them before most of it returned back to Bing. A small cloud of them wrapped around Dark’s head and poked the tip of his nose and left to join the rest of the pixels. “Your husband’s weird.” Wilford chuckled.

“Not my husband.” Dark muttered. 

“Yet.” Wilford said with a wink. 

“My arm!” Micro screamed, hand over the edge of his shoulder, oil spilling from the wound. 

“Make him even!” Yandere shouted. 

“No, you’re-” 

“Okay.” Bing and Anti spoke at the same time when the pixels returned to Bing and he sliced his arm through the air, the pixels following the path and they cut off Micro’s other arm that had been reaching out towards Bing. 

“You fucking freak!” Micro screamed. Bing stayed silent and slashed his hand across his chest, the pixels surrounded Micro and wrapped him up. With a flick of his wrist, Bing sent Micro flying into the closest wall. 

“Keep him there.” Google said and ran over to Micro. 

“Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t get near me you overrated-” Micro was silenced by a clump of pixels wrapping around his mouth. 

“Shut up.” Bing said. 

“I can’t shut him down completely without risk of death, but I can paralyze him for a while.” Google said as he shoved Micro down so he could reach his back. Micro yelled through the pixels and tried to jerk his body away, but Bing and Anti held him still. Google pressed into Micro’s shoulder bones and a panel, similar to his chest one, popped out. Louder screams come out of Micro and after a few button presses, Micro’s little movements were gone. 

“You can let go.” Google said, closing the panel. The pixels slowly faded away and Google grabbed Micro by the hair and moved him so he would lean against the wall. Google was not in the mood to pick Micro back if he fell over. 

“Fuck!” Google turned his head and watched as a large cloud of green pixels came out of Bing’s mouth. Anti reformed from the pixels and fell to the ground while Bing went to his knees, the green on him now gone. Google stayed there as the others rushed to Bing and Anti. 

“Anti, Anti, are you alright?” Dark asked, kneeling next to the virus. 

“Sleepy.” Was Anti’s answer as he flopped a hand on Dark’s thigh. “Go to Bing.” Anti murmured. 

“No...no...no...” Bing whimpered, curling up into a ball. 

“Bingy-boy, everything’s-” Wilford placed a hand on Bing’s back and jerked it away when Bing let out a scream and scrambled away from him. “Bingy?” 

“No!” Bing got up and ran away. 

“Stay here.” Marvin stepped in front of Wilford. 

“But-”

“All of you look just like Micro.” Marvin explained. “I don’t, I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

“But-” 

“Wilford, let him go.” Dark ordered as he helped Anti to his feet. Wilford bit his lip in annoyance from being cut off for the second time. 

“I promise he’ll be fine.” Marvin said before taking off. 

“He was so happy.” Micro said, his mouth and eyes being the only parts of him that could move.

“He was being lied to.” Google growled at him.

“So, what do we do about that little fuck?” Anti asked, pointing a thumb at Micro. 

“I like Dark’s idea of making him into a Roomba.” Wilford said, the group of egos now all moving to surround Micro. 

“MicRoomba.” Yandere giggled. 

“Our microwave has been acting up, seems fitting if we replaced it with him.” Bim said. 

“That play on words wasn’t even clever.” Micro spat, eyes moving to the side to look at the show host. 

“You weren’t clever when you decided to fuck with us.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“We’re not changing him into anything.” Google stated, earning some confused looks from the others. “He is my creation and I will fix him.” 

“There is no fixing him. He ain’t broke, he’s just a fuck.” Anti huffed. 

“At least I’m not an obnoxious glitch that screams for attention. You would have been just as easy to manipulate like Bing because of your lack of self-esteem and desire to be constantly praised.” Micro spat. 

“Shut it, Microdick.” Anti crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. Dark was proud that Anti was remaining somewhat calm, he didn’t usually handle insults very well. 

“You do realize that I have the same body type as Dark, nice to know what you think of your boyfriend’s-”

“How about I teach you how it feels to have your balls pop under someone’s foot!” Anti was about to stomp on Micro but Dark grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. So much for staying calm. “Can I at least stab him!? Let me stab him!” 

“Google, I’m trusting you on this.” Dark said as he scooped Anti up. Anti let out an annoyed hum and wrapped an arm around Dark’s neck and nuzzled his face into the demon’s chest. His tiredness finally kicking in properly. 

“You can’t kill me, Google.” Micro stated.

“Someone get his arms.” Google ordered, ignoring Micro. 

“This is just a body, I can get another without a problem.” Micro kept talking as Dr. Iplier grabbed the limbs. 

“Ed, Silver, take him to the basement.” Google pointed as he spoke. “Dr. Iplier, follow them with the arms.” 

“I’m an ego now, Google. I can’t die.” Micro did not enjoy as he was lifted by Ed and Silver. 

“When did I ever say anything about killing you?” Google finally addressed Micro. “You need to be studied, reprogramed, torn apart and put back together again. You have a broken hardware and I intend to fix it because I will not allow you to ever,  _ ever  _ hurt Bing again.” Google waved a hand and Micro was carried away. 

“You can’t change me! You can’t even change yourself! You’re a heartless machine and you know it Google! Bing will never love you!” 

“Are you sure you don’t want a Roomba for the Manor?” Wilford asked when he saw that Google had stiffened at Micro’s last comment. “And what he said about Bing, I’m sure that if you want-”

“I have a container to make.” Google said before walking away. 

“I’m sorry.” Wilford signed and went to his own room. 

The Iplier Manor was soon filled with the thick and tense feeling of guilt as everyone thought about their own fault in what had happened. 


	20. Shattered Code

Google stood in front of the large see-through container he created. Hours and hours of hard work he put into something to contain something else he created and failed at. To others, it looked like a glass box with wires going through it but Google knew it was a lot more than that. Anti knew as well since he had the virus help him with the finishing touches after he woke from his nap. A nap. Something Google was craving but knew he would not be able to accomplish, he wasn’t sure if he was even going to be able to sleep tonight or tomorrow or anytime soon.

Micro was standing inside of the container, glaring at Google and crossing the arms that had been reattached. They’ve been like this for a while. Just standing and glaring at each other. 

“Why?” Micro finally spoke. “Why the hell am I in this?” 

“I’m going to fix you.” Google answered in a flat tone. 

“You heard your glitch of a friend, I’m not broken. I am exactly how you created me.” Micro’s stare hardened.

“I created you to assist me, to lessen my own burdens so I could focus on more important things.” Google said.

“Then why didn’t you just make a simple android butler instead of me? Why did you take the time and effort to give me the ability to take information from others and adapt?” 

“Because I wanted to prove that I could.” Google pressed a button on a panel and when Micro spoke, Google couldn’t hear him. “And I intend to prove it again.” He added before leaving the basement, flicking off the lights and slamming the door. 

Google walked down the hall, passing by the rooms that he knew the other Ipliers were sleeping in. He stopped when he saw that Dark’s door was open and Google was not enjoying the pain in his chest when he saw that Dark and Anti were asleep on the bed. Both of them were holding each other, looking so peaceful and happy with each other. Google shook his head and continued his walk, he needed some fresh air. He needed to check in on Bing. 

He opened the front door of the Manor and found Marvin laying on the porch, asleep while Bing sat on the top step, face in his hands. Google sighed, crouched down next to Marvin and gently shook him by the shoulder. The android couldn’t hold back a small smile when Marvin made a little ‘mew’ and lifted his head. 

“Head on in, there are blankets and pillows in the cabinet next to the couch.” Google told the magician and watched as Marvin slowly got up and went back into the Manor, rubbing his eyes and murmuring under his breath. “Bing?” Google said when they were finally alone. He sat down next to Bing when he didn’t get an answer. “Bing?” 

“I’m an idiot.” Bing said softly. 

“You’re not-”

“I actually believed that he cared for me.” Bing continued, seeming as to not realize that Google was with him. “That he actually loved me, that someone could see me as more than a fucking joke.” Google didn’t know what to say, he just hugged one of his knees and rested his cheek on it. “I was happy, I was so damn happy when it was just me and Micro. When he was nice to me when he said that I mattered and that I was useful and that… that I was beautiful.” Bing wanted to cry, he just wanted to cry but nothing was coming out of his eyes. He was cried out. He was out of tears. “I actually believe him. I thought that he was right.” Bing started to shake and he clenched his hands, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes. “It was all just lies. It was all lies!” 

“Micro can’t lie.” Google finally spoke. 

“He said he can exaggerate and misinterpret! I know what he actually meant now!” Bing was punching his thighs. “My code is what matters, my code is what’s useful, my code is what’s beautiful, not me! If my code was in any other person, Micro would have done the same to them! I was just the unlucky fuck that has the code Micro needs! He loves Bing the program, not the person! That’s all I am! That’s all I ever will be! All I am is something for someone to use!” 

“Bing, you’re-” Google placed a hand on Bing’s shoulder and he felt his chest drop when Bing slapped it away and got to his feet. 

“I’m broken! I am damaged goods!” Bing started to claw at his head. “I’m ruined! This body, this being is nothing but meaningless garbage” 

“Bing, stop it, you’re not-” 

“Then what the hell am I, Google!?” Bing shouted, facing Google and seeing that the other search engine was on his feet as well. “What am I!?” Bing started to hit his chest. 

“You’re Bing.” Google stated, taking a small step towards Bing. 

“I’m pathetic!”

“You’re Bing.”

“I’m worthless!”

“You’re Bing.” 

“I’m-”

“Bing.” Google wrapped his arms around Bing and hugged him tightly. 

“I...I...I…” The word came out as hiccups as Bing struggled to find a will to fight back. 

“I’m sorry, Bing. I’m so sorry. I should have stopped this. I should have stopped all of this from happening.” Google said softly. “I will make everything better. I will fix all of this. I promise.” 

Bing heard the words but he wasn’t fully listening. He found himself staring at his hands that were pressed against Google’s chest. They were shaking. His entire body was shaking. 

Why did this hug hurt him so much? Why did it feel like he was being stabbed over and over again in his very soul? He felt disgusting. He felt like he was rubbing his filth onto Google and he didn’t want that. 

What was happening? 

What was wrong with him? 

Bing looked up and saw that Google was leaning his face towards his. Bing felt a rush of panic go through him and he shoved Google away. The tears he thought were long gone returned to his fear filled eyes. His pulse was racing and he had an urge to vomit and he could see the concern Google was looking at him with. 

“Bing...Bing, I’m so sorry.” Bing just shook his head, hating everything he was feeling. “I will fix this. I will help you, I will make everything better, I promise.” 

Bing knew what was wrong with him. Bing knew what he was. 

He was a pile of shattered code. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...to sequel or not?


End file.
